


Love is in the air

by whosophia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: Andy works as a flight attendant. Runway has recently entered a partnership with Cerulean Airlines.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 119
Kudos: 652





	1. 1;6

**Author's Note:**

> DWP actual plot is pretty much ignored. Andy has never worked for Runway nor met anybody from the company.  
> Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine.
> 
> i've noticed that most authors, in this fandom, add a little disclaimer so, there you go: recognizable characters, names, brands or places are property of their respective owners.  
> the original characters and plot belong to this author only.

1.

_Flight CA224 to San Francisco will start boarding shortly at gate six._

Putting the handset down after the announcement, Andrea quickly glances at the surrounding area which is now starting to fill with impatient passengers.  
"Lily, you've got the First list?" the girl asks -unnecessarily- to the colleague nearby.  
"As every single time you've asked me this, through the years," Lily chuckles, "yes, I do."  
"And I will keep asking, for days to come. This is how this team works."  
"Well oiled machine and all that, uh?"  
Hiding the snort in response, Andy grabs the walkie-talkie on the desk to talk to the onboard crew.

_Flight CA224 to San Francisco is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Announcement over, Andy moves to one of the two validating machines in order to expedite the boarding process.  
Why two crew members only were regularly assigned to such a demanding task, Andrea will never understand.  
Nevertheless, Andrea and Lily have been doing this job far too long to know better than question Cerulean Airlines' policies and so she brings out her best bright smile -which, once first hired, she's spent one too many nights practicing to make it look as natural as possible- while beckoning the first person in line.

A nine am flight is definitely not the worst shift Andrea has ever had to endure -especially a simple six hours long one before two whole days off- but, apparently, these particular First Class passengers seem thinking otherwise.   
First of all, out of five faces she's met so far, only one wasn't staring down at a mobile phone or actually busy speaking into a device (Andrea deeply loathes such behaviour); nine am is also too early for good manners to be fully turned on, it seems, seeing as _thank yous_ are hardly distractedly mumbled before snatching passports back and heading down the corridor.  
In between people, Andrea quickly turns her head to share a sympathetic glance with her friend which is surely having the same thoughts, behind that polite, welcoming smile.

Andy probably shouldn't have looked anywhere but straight ahead because she could have probably avoided the almost stroke she's fairly positive she's about to experience.  
A pair of piercing blue eyes is set on her, still and unfazed. And just below, lips are stretched into a thin line, a hint of a sneer barely visible for a brief second.  
The woman is just, simply put, gorgeous.   
Slightly taller than Andy herself, she's wearing a plain black pantsuit which perfectly emphasize her hips while the white blouse is unbuttoned enough to leave little to the fantasy without being improper. A bright red leather belt is the extra touch that turns the, honestly, kinda boring outfit into a tasteful, even remarkable, choice. A probably expensive tasteful choice.

Well, _that_ but certainly not only.

Andrea knows she's gay -she's known since Sophie Blake kissed her after school in seventh grade and every experience that followed has only confirmed it further- which means she's not taken aback by the very much non pg-thirteen thoughts filling her head, not in the slightest.  
She is, on the other hand, quite surprised at the fact that the woman is, clearly, older than every girl she's ever been attracted to before -probably somewhere around fifty, Andy assumes.  
And her hair, _gosh, her hair_ Andrea almost whispers out loud. It's obvious that the hair is this lady's distinguishing feature, along with the eyes. Soft looking, beautifully styled, pure white as fresh snow, bordering silver under the airport's lights.

"Good morning," Andy greets, politely.  
"Mmh," is the only reply she receives from the annoyed looking passenger.  
Andrea generally doesn't really pay attention to people's names while checking passports -just enough to make sure ids and tickets details match- but this one particular passenger seems to be on a league of their own.  
Priestly Miranda.  
"Have a nice flight, Miranda," Andrea dares saying.  
Once again, no acknowledgement whatsoever is returned before she grabs her passport and elegantly moves forward, towards the aircraft.  
 _Well, shit._

Thankfully, today, the on board crew includes some of Andrea's preferred colleagues. Working side by side in such close spaces and, more often than not, for long hours can be extremely tedious when dealing with difficult coworkers.  
"Andy, time for the final check." Lucia calls from the other aisle.  
Both girls make quick work of walking up and down the First Class cabin while assuring that belts are fastened and everything else in order for take off.

Once in the air, the crew starts to prepare for the breakfast service; coffee pots brewing, pastries warming up in the microwaves, the assortment of drinks neatly arranged for easy access and all that.   
All the while, the usual comfortable banter fills the secluded kitchen area. Andy, Lucia, Doug and Lily had been hired pretty much at the same time, together going through core training sessions, several update courses and, together, had even been promoted to First Class Crew. Since day one they’ve luckily been working the same shifts fairly often so that they’ve become a perfectly synchronized and organized little group, whenever they find themselves working alongside.

Andy hasn’t really given any more thought to the beautiful woman that had so easily caught her attention, earlier. She had busied herself with the job, the simple chitchat and the dozen of passengers assigned to Doug and herself.  
Which had probably been a mistake because when she has to cover for Lily and cater to the opposite aisle’s occupants, Andy almost trips over her own feet as her eyes spots an impeccable white mane, just a few seats away.  
Andrea, though, has been a flight attendant long enough to have grown accustomed to ignoring distractions while always remaining exceedingly professional.  
Or so she thought.  
Shaking her head slightly, the girl walks up the corridor to seat 3B where a bald man with thick round eyeglasses is swiftly tapping on an iPad.  
“Mister Kipling, how may I help you?”  
“A cup of coffee, please,” the man replies, barely glancing up from the screen, “cream, no sugar. God knows I’ll need lots of it to handle this Gucci crisis,” he explains, in a sigh.  
“Coming right up.”

When she makes her way back to deliver the steaming mug, Andrea cannot physically restrain herself from peeking at seat 5A to find it, disappointingly, vacant.

“Your coffee, Mister Kipling,” Andy smiles, placing down the drink on the armrest.  
This time he does look directly at her, offering a polite -if exhausted- nod and small smile.   
_This guy really needs a vacation._

 _“Emily, go bore someone else with your excuses,”_ Andy’s ears catch as she reaches the business class galley before meeting a surprisingly familiar stern gaze.  
Dead in her track, the flight attendant offers a courteous smile -she’s technically hyperventilating inside but that’s a story for another day- before swiftly bypassing Miranda who, anyway, doesn't seem to notice her at all.   
_“I specifically sent you there a day earlier to get details sorted out,”_ Miranda continues, sternly. _“I have no interest in knowing how -the burgundy gown better be there when I arrive.”_ A second passes -a brief pause in which, Andy presumes, this Emily must be trying to get a word in just to be curtly interrupted by a bored _“That’s all.”  
_

Andrea is busy pouring some juice in a glass -even busier trying not to stare at the beautiful woman nearby whose eyes are focused on the phone in her hands- when Miranda’s voice speaks again.  
To her.  
“How hard can it be to have a dress shipped from New York to San Francisco, overnight?”  
“I- uh. Pardon?” _Very smooth, Sachs.  
_ Pinching the bridge of her nose -a sharp, Roman, noteworthy nose, that is- the silver-haired woman lets out a frustrated sigh. “Unacceptable.”  
Andrea isn’t sure whether she’s actually talking to her nor is a reply expected and so, she only smiles sympathetically.   
Miranda finally shakes herself out of whatever state of mind she was in to give Andrea an odd look along with a stiff, dismissive, _“Well?”  
_ Understanding, Andrea moves aside to let the woman pass before grabbing the filled glass and chocolate bar that seat 2A had asked for. In doing so she cannot avoid rapidly glancing at swaying hips and enticing long legs.

The rest of the flight goes by fairly smoothly and rapidly, after that. Andrea easily slips back into her most professional self and by the time she makes it to the hotel she’ll stay at for the short break, she’s pretty much put Miranda Priestly in a tiny forgotten compartment of her mind.

2.

_Flight CA789 to Barcelona is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Miranda is pissed. Scratch that; Miranda is furious.   
The Alexander McQueen shoot had been a failure which had left the Editor with a seven pages spread to fill; Donatella was being her usual difficult self, refusing to follow Miranda’s suggestions on the Summer collection and, on top of everything else, that excuse of incompetence that was her second Assistant had forgotten to check her in for the flight to Spain which meant Miranda had to wait in line rather than simply have Roy drop her bags off at the counter.  
 _Unacceptable.  
_ Eight and a half hours on a goddamn plane wasn’t exactly a thrilling way to spend the most part of the day but, at least, it would provide some downtime to go over the Book, away from the widespread inadequacy at the office.

Boarding is blissfully a quick affair and, shortly after, Miranda is all set into a comfortable -as comfortable as a plane seat can be, she internally grimaces- full reclining chair.  
Pulling out the iPad from her scarlet Birkin, Miranda doesn't waste a minute before drowning herself into the digital copy of the Book.  
 _Honestly, it's frightening how incompetent these people are._

A short while later, a polite voice interrupts her perusal."Miss Priestly, would you like something to drink?"   
"A glass of Pinot Gris. Chilled." She stiffly orders, distractedly.  
As soon as the flight attendant disappears, Miranda suddenly halts, index finger hovering above the screen.  
There's an odd itch in the back of her head; a sense of familiarity that Miranda cannot quite grasp nor rid of.

"Your wine, Miss Priestly." The same voice says, gently, placing a wine glass on the armrest. "Anything else I can do for you?"  
When Miranda finally does look at the woman standing right next to her, it does hit her.  
Chestnut hair pulled back in a low bun, bright chocolate brown eyes, full lips flaunting a pale dusty rose lipstick which Miranda herself would hardly ever get caught wearing but does work so well on that particular mouth.  
She's tall and slightly curvy, for the Editor's standards. A small six, large four, if she had to guess.  
 _Gorgeous.  
_ Even clad in that horrendous uniform the airlines constricts its employees in.  
Miranda makes a mental note to have Emily contact Cerulean's fashion pertaining department to discuss the matter because this outfit is the content of nightmares, truly.  
The Editor forces herself to not linger, aloof mask back in place. With the slightest of movements, Miranda shakes her head with a clear dismissing "That's all."  
Before the girl turns to leave, again, the older woman manages to catch a glimpse of the metal tag pinned to her chest.  
Andrea.

_Well._

3.

_Flight CA234 to Miami will start boarding shortly at gate nine._

Emily is exhausted. Completely beaten, mentally and physically.  
Michelle is useless as ever; incompetent, lacking initiative and the bright purple five inches heels she insists to wear are slowly destroying every chance to make a positive impact on the staff. Having an incapable second assistant means that Emily has to handle double the stress and constantly keep an eye on the girl, on top of everything else.

She's running towards the gate -always a challenge, in four inches pumps, no matter how long you've been Miranda Priestly assistant- when her phone rings.  
"Miranda?"  
 _"When you get there, tell Alexis i need the pictures from the waterfront photoshoot, tonight, not later than seven. Stella must get rid of the horrifying yellow suit from the Spring collection; contact Damien and schedule a meeting with her on Friday."  
_ "Yes, Miranda."  
 _"Speaking of Spring, tell Nigel the May cover will not do. Florals for Spring; groundbreaking."  
_ "Yes, Miranda."  
 _"Is everything arranged for the girls' trip to Boston?"  
_ "Cara will accompany them on the train ride while a car will be waiting for them at the station. The house is ready and their Grandma is very excited to see them."  
 _"Make sure Cassidy takes her pills."  
_ "I filled in her prescription and made sure Abigail has her take the dose twice a day."  
 _"That's all."  
_ Three hours in the air with no reception nor means of communication seem like a godsend, now.

_CA234 to Miami is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

_At least, being Miranda Priestly's Assistant does have some perks_ , Emily thinks, settling down in the comfortable First class seat.  
"Would you like anything to drink, Miss?" A dark haired attendant asks, politely, pulling Emily's attention from her phone.  
"Diet pepsi. No ice."  
"Coming right away."

When the woman comes back with a filled glass, Emily distractedly mumbles a _thank you_ while still swiftly typing on the screen.

Halfway through the flight, Emily is completely engrossed into the movie playing on her screen (she hardly ever has any free time and, when she does, she has people to meet and places to be or Serena to make out with; she has no time for frivolous distractions such as movie) when a Twix bar and a packet of saltines are gently placed on her armrest table. Looking up, startled, Emily notices the same flight attendant as earlier who's now politely smiling at her.  
"It seems like you could use a snack," the girl explains, softly. "I picked my favorites but we also have granola bars, chips and different candy bars."  
"I-" Emily is speechless, "no, thank you. I actually love Twix."   
Smile never leaving her lips, the girl nods and quietly walks away.  
Emily eyes the chocolate bar for a minute before finally unwrapping it and taking the first, glorious bite.

For a little while longer, she will let herself wind down. Right now, she is just Emily Charlton, not Miranda La Priestly first assistant and she's fully gonna take advantage of it.

4.

_Flight CA003 to London Heathrow will start boarding shortly at gate twenty-two._

This time it’s an overnight flight, JFK to London; one of Andrea’s favorite routes, all things considered.   
Red-eyes certainly requires a specific mindset and preparation; patience, calm and quite the stamina are essentials which, luckily, Andrea has never lacked, since she’s started on the job.  
From the day she received the promotion to First Class crew, Andy hardly ever had to attend to Business or Economy passengers; today, it would be no different.

Until Theodore, the crews supervisor in charge that evening, pulls Andrea aside and informs her that she will have to cover for Remy who had needed to rush back home to Montreal for a family emergency.  
“Remy was the designated attendant to chaperone two minors that will be flying First Class, tonight.”  
“I assume you need me to take over the responsibility?”  
“You’re the only one available, on the roster, with the necessary qualifications and permits to accompany minors, Andy.” Theo confirms.  
“It’s been awhile since I’ve last chaperoned.”  
“I am aware,” he nods, “but you’ve always been fairly good at it; passengers have been extremely satisfied with your work. Besides,” he adds, “this seems like an easy enough gig: nine years old twins, no allergies nor medical conditions. It’s an overnight flight and somebody will be waiting, in London, to collect them.”  
“Alright.”  
“Their mother didn’t ask for any specific service,” Theodore continues, eyes scanning the piece of paper in his hands, “the girls are apparently very well mannered and self sufficient. You won’t have to consistently stay with them which means you’ll mostly be doing the usual while paying particular attention to two.”  
“I’ve done it before, Theo,” Andrea reminds him, with a smirk.  
“You’re right,” the man acknowledges, smiling. “Cassidy and Caroline Priestly. Here’s their file. Have a safe flight, Andrea.”

 _Priestly. Why does it sound familiar?  
_ Shrugging, the girl grabs the paper and walks towards the Cerulean Elite Lounge where the Priestly siblings should be waiting.

Caroline and Cassidy are the dictionary’s definition of homozygous twins. Wavy, shoulders length red hair, big green eyes, same height and, if they weren’t wearing different colored hoodies, Andy is sure she would start questioning her eyesight.  
Approaching the pair with a friendly smile, Andy says, “hey girls. I am Andrea -you can call me Andy- and I will accompany you on the flight to London, tonight.”  
Andy expected some hesitation, she’s a stranger after all, hence she tries hard to appearcordial and trustworthy.   
“Hello.” they reply, in unison.  
“Which one of you is Cassidy?” Andy asks, quickly glancing down the twins’ file.  
The redhead on the left -the one dressed in blue jeans and a crimson Ralph Lauren sweatshirt- raises her hand. “Hi, Cassidy,” the flight attendant acknowledges, before turning to the teal dressed girl on the right, “Caroline, nice to meet you too.”

Andy isn’t sure whether these kids are just naturally wary of strangers, shy or, worse, do not like her but they’ll have to spend several hours in close proximity which means something gotta change or it’ll be a hell of a flight for all three of them.

_CA003 to London Heathrow is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

The actual boarding and take off went fairly smoothly, much to Andy’s delight. The Priestly twins were indeed well mannered and it’s clear that they’re both accustomed to traveling luxuriously. Any other nine years old would probably be oozing excitement and curiosity, in a First Class cabin. The twins, though, they absent-mindedly stepped on the aircraft and made their way to the designated seats without sparing a second glance to the surroundings.

  
“Cassidy, your seat is 7C; Caroline, just across the aisle, 7D.”  
The girls had carried no luggage with them, on board, but one small purse each which they promptly stored in the side compartments.  
“Do you guys need anything, before we start preparing for take off?”  
“No.” The twin in green - _Caroline,_ Andy corrects herself- replies, eyes already locked on the world outside the window.  
“Nope.” Cassidy adds, turning her kindle on.  
“Alright.” Andrea nods, hoping for the current uneasiness, in the air, to dissipate. Soon. “I’ll be in the galley, just over there,” the girl tells them, pointing to where Jess and Pablo are currently busy pouring welcome drinks that will be served, shortly. “I’ll be busy doing other things, throughout the flight, but you guys are my priority which means you can call for me anytime.”  
Both redheads nod in agreement but Andy is not completely sure of how much attention they’re paying to her words.  
“There are a few rules i need you to follow, okay?” More nodding. “Do not wander around the aircraft. You’re free to move around the First Class cabin -even though it’d be preferable if you stayed in your seats aside from restroom breaks.”  
“Okay.” Cassidy says.  
“I’m your chaperone but you can totally talk to any flight attendants, in this cabin, if I’m not around. Remember your seat numbers and mention my name, if needed.”  
“Andrea,” one twin interrupts, “it’s not our first rodeo.”  
Nodding in support, as if they have indeed been having a secret silent conversation, Cassidy adds, “we fly by ourselves all the time. We can handle ourselves just fine -“  
“And we do know the rules,” Caroline sneers.  
Admittedly, Andrea is a patient and kind person and she really does desire for these children to have a pleasant flight. they so are pushing the wrong buttons right now, though.  
“Alright,” she replies, standing up straight, motioning behind her back, “I’ll be over there.”  
 _This is gonna be fun._

About two hours into the flight, somewhere above Canada or Greenland, the cabin is impossibly quiet with soft whispering and light snoring as the only faint interruptions.

Dinner had been served shortly after take off and, once coffee and desserts remnants had been cleared, the lights had been dimmed to gently lull passengers into sleep -which they all will certainly need with jet-lag and all.

A couple of hours later, Andrea is busy restocking the complimentary snacks and beverages selections available in the small galley when Jessica gently pats her shoulder and leans over to whisper in her hear, “one of your twins has called for service, Andy.”  
“Thanks, Jess,” she politely replies. “Would you mind finish up here while i go check on them?”  
Nodding, the other attendant starts pulling out cans of ginger ale from the fridge, effectively dismissing her coworker.

The twins had been surprisingly calm and withdrawn, up until now. They had unceremoniously ordered their dinner (butternut, sage and fromage de chevre gnocchi for Cassidy while the chicken and prosciutto saltimbocca had been Caroline’s choice) which they picked at but merely got halfway through, sampled the decadent desserts options and that was it.   
No cordial conversation, no requests, barely muttered _thank yous.  
_ Which means that an actual call from seats 7C and D was very much puzzling and unexpected.  
Kneeling down to be able to look at the girls in the eyes, Andy gently inquires as to what they need.  
Cassidy, spread out on the fully reclined seat, kindle in her hands, is the one to speak. “Water. Sparkling. San Pellegrino would be best.” The kid says, flatly.  
Baffled by the apathetic attitude and tone, Andrea simply turns her head towards Caroline, waiting for her request.  
“Granola or cereal bar. _That’s all._ ” the second redhead adds, just as aloof.

About five minutes later, Andrea makes her way back to row seven holding a tray with a glass of ice sparkling water and three different types of snack bars. Lights in the cabin are still off but both twins have switched on the small personal reading lamps and are currently both engrossed in their kindles.They will so regret the lack of sleep, tomorrow.  
Andy is about to place the water on the armrest table on her right, seat 7C, when something suddenly halts her. She doesn’t really understand _what exactly_ but something’s off.  
Glancing from one twin to the other, it strikes her, then.  
 _These brats!_

Nonchalantly, Andrea turns to her left and puts down the glass on the window seat’s armrest, “San Pellegrino for Cassidy.” Then she turns to the adjacent seat with a smile, “Caroline, we have Natures Valley, Rice Krispies or Chewy. Pick whichever one you prefer or all of them.”  
“I have asked for water.” The redhead wearing the dark red hoodie, now sitting upright and fully alert, from 7C reprimands.  
“And I,” the one in teal from the window seat adds, “requested a snack.”

Facing two identical stern, annoyed and somewhat bewildered scowls, Andy decides to confront the young girls.  
“If i am not mistaken, Caroline asked for cereal bars while Cassidy wanted water. Do we agree?”  
Two heads nod in unison.  
“So, you guys got what you asked for. Have you not?”  
Again, two sulking nods.

“How did you know?” Cassidy asks, confused yet pleased.  
“Know what?”  
“That I am not Cass.” Caroline huffs.  
“I mean,” Andrea shrugs, amused, “it’s not that hard to tell you girls apart.”  
“Oh, isn’t it now?”   
“Caroline,” Andy says, looking at said twin, “has more visible freckles on the nose and cheeks and she also has this tiny mole right here.” She states, matter of factly, touching the spot just above her own eyebrow.  
“Oh.”  
“And you, Cassidy,” Andrea turns to the other little girl, “your eyes are a shade lighter and you have a mole, as well, but on the left cheek.”  
“Wow,” the twins whisper, together.  
“We even switched our hoodies!” Caroline suddenly remembers.  
“Exactly.” Her sister adds, in support.

“Seriously, guys, it’s not that difficult.”  
“Our father can hardly tell us apart,” Caroline reveals, somberly, “he says that’s understandable because he doesn’t see us often.”  
“And Stephen,” Cassidy grimaces at the mention of the man, around a bite of cereal bar, “he never even bothered trying nor pretend to try.”  
“Mom and Cara are the only ones who have always been able to distinguish us, no matter what.”  
“Well, moms have a sixth sense like that,” Andy chuckles, “and Cara must be a special lady.”  
“She’s our nanny,” a twin supplies, eagerly, “she spends a lot of time with us. She’s been taking care of us since we were born.”  
“We spent the past week with Cara and Grandma but then Mom suggested that we joined her in London for a little while.”  
“Why isn’t Cara with you, then? Or your Mom?”  
“Mom flew into London three days ago,” Caroline tells Andy, “And gave Cara the rest of the break off because she prefers for us to stay with the local nanny, when in London.”  
“We like Margareth enough but she’s no Cara.” Cassidy adds, while munching on the granola bar.

It seems like once the gates are open, the siblings are unable to keep up the detached and aloof attitude.   
Cassidy and Caroline Priestly are actually very chatty and witty kids, once you climb your way over the giant protective walls they instinctively build around themselves. Curious and smart minds, they are identical in so many ways and yet, light years apart.  
Caroline, in particular, seems vastly interested in Andrea’s career and everything that being a flight attendant entails; she inquires about flights routes, peculiar passengers she’s met over the years, how she spends her days off and so on.  
Andy is delighted at the one-eighty in the twins’s attitude, happily indulging their curiosity, and, in fact, asks just as many questions herself.  
The flight has been fairly quiet to the point that Andrea has barely had to leave the twins to complete other tasks.

“So,” Andy asks, from the seat she’s perched on that once was Cassidy’s but had been easily vacated when the conversation kept going, “any plans for London, girls?”  
Taking a sip of ginger ale, the aforementioned twin replies, “Mom will have some meetings but she promised we’ll visit Brighton, again, and Hyde Park and the Aquarium.”  
“And Emily has booked tickets for The Nutcracker,” Caroline excitedly adds.  
“Who’s Emily?”  
“Mom’s assistant,” Caroline supplies.  
“ _First_ assistant.” Cassidy chimes in.  
“Your mother has more than one assistant?”  
“Well, duh.” Both replies, smirking, with no hint of judgement jn their voices.  
"Who is she," Andrea chuckles, "the Queen of Genovia?"  
"She might as well be," Caroline shrugs, "although, I doubt she'd easily surrender the Queen of Fashion title."  
"Oh my, my," the flight attendant replies, shaking her head, "who exactly is your mom, girls?"  
Finally realizing that the woman truly has no idea who their mother is, the twins share an amused glance before directing their attention back to Andrea with an odd look.  
"Only one of the most influential women of the last decades." Cassidy states, easily, with something akin pride tinting her tone.  
"Miranda _La Priestly_ ," Caroline smirks, "Editor in Chief of Runway US."  
A hint of recognition hits Andrea, then. "Oh, I've heard of the magazine before."  
 _Miranda Priestly. That does sound very familiar, now.  
_ "Magazine?" The twins yelps, at once.  
Horrified, Caroline says, "Andy. Runway is not just a magazine. Mom would kill you if she heard you saying that."  
"Girl, you're hopeless." Cassidy finishes, shaking her head in defeat.  
"You brat!" The flight attendant protests, very softly swatting the twins' thighs.

Hours later, just before the onboard crew starts preparing for landing, Andrea makes her way to the Priestly sisters one last time.  
"Cassidy, Caroline, it's been a real pleasure spending time with you."  
"We're flying back on Thursday. Will you be on that flight?"  
"Do you know what time the flight is?"  
"Around nine-ish in the morning, I think." Cassidy frowns. "Right, Caro?"  
"Nine twenty-two, London to JFK."  
"Well, you're in luck," Andrea's smile is full and genuine, "I am working that one, indeed."  
"Yay!" The twins cheers, in unison.  
"Will you guys need a chaperone again? Because I generally don't do it," Andrea slowly informs the kids, "this was a special shift to cover for a colleague."  
"Mom will be flying with us," Caroline clarifies, "but it would be so cool to see you again."  
"Aw, Caro," Andy jokes, sweetly, "I'll certainly be catering to First Class. Come say hi if you spots me, okay?"  
"Cool." Cassidy whispers, smiling as her sister deems the prospect as " _awesome!"_.

5.

_Flight CA999 to New York JFK is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

The days in London with her daughters have been the most fun Miranda can recollect having in a long long time. She does love her job and everything that entails, she does.   
Miranda adores being La Priestly; the challenges that come with it, the reverence prestigious people from the haute couture (but not only) look up at her with, the ability to leave a concrete mark in this world and, well, all the gorgeous pieces of fashion art she gets to show off is certainly a much appreciate perk.  
Still, she does cherish dearly every single moment she gets to spend with her girls, free of obligations or impending commitments. The twins adore their mother, of that much she's never doubted, although Miranda is aware that her personal choices have impacted their lives and she cannot escape the fear that Caroline and Cassidy will resent their mother, sooner or later.  
Which is exactly why she's started being more present in her children's lives, since Stephen left.  
Since the divorce was finalized Miranda had tried to make it home for dinner almost every night, no more Saturdays at the office and the twins joining her, at least for a little while, whenever she had to leave New York.  
Miranda cannot remember the last time she's felt as content and, if the girls' attitude change is anything to go by, it is a mutual feeling.

"Caroline, stop fidgeting." Miranda says, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's forearm.  
"Sorry, Mom."  
"What has you girl so agitated?"  
Cassidy opens her mouth to reply when something catches her attention. "Andy!"  
Andrea is, in fact, coming out of the galley just then. Stopping between their seats -aisle and window, as usual- the woman greets the two redheads with her signature warm grin.  
"Cassidy," she says, delighted, looking from one twin to the other, "Caroline, hi. Good morning, girls."  
"Good morning," Caroline greets, happily.  
"Hi, Andy." Adds, Cassidy.  
"And so we meet again." Andrea chuckles.  
"Duh," Caroline smirks, rolling her eyes, "you knew we were on this flight."  
"That I did," the flight attendant concedes, unfazed. "How was your time in London? Did you get to do everything you wanted to?"  
The Priestly girls, then, dive head first into a full report of their British adventures which Andrea tries hard to follow along, nodding and asking the right questions.

Shortly after, though, Andy needs to get back to work while the twins easily fall quiet, completely engrossed in their kindles.

When the lunch service time come, Andrea and Lucia are making their way down the corridor, stopping by each seat to get meal orders.   
"Caro, Cassie," Andy says, low enough to be heard without startling the kids, "have you read the menu? What would you girls like for lunch?"  
Pursing her lips, Cassidy takes a moment to glance at the menu before ordering the slow cooked lamb with asparagus while Caroline, still unsure, turns to the seat attached to her own, on the right, that's facing the opposite aisle and it's separated by a privacy panel.  
"Mom," the girl says, pushing a button to lower the barrier, "what are you having for lunch?"  
When Miranda moves her gaze from the iPad to focus on her daughter, she cannot avoid catching long legs, enticing hips up to cerulean blue clad breasts, an elegant neck and then familiar, hypnotizing soft brown eyes.  
"Mom?" Cassidy calls, from the window seat.  
"I- yes, darling?"  
"Caroline asked you about lunch."  
"Oh, yes, right." Miranda uncharacteristically stutters. "I think I'll have the beef medallions, dear."  
"Okay," Caroline acknowledges, before directing her attention to the flight attendant - _Andrea_ -. "I would like the porcini ravioli with vegetables ragout and Mom will have the beef dish," the girl orders, politely. "Thanks, Andy."  
"Sure thing, Caroline," the woman replies, smiling. "I will be back shortly with your food."

Once tables are cleared and coffee is served, the cabin quiets down to let the passengers enjoy the downtime.   
Having completed all the required tasks, Andy turns to Lucia who's currently busy with her own phone. "Hey, Luce. Everyone seems settled down, for now, so I'll be at seats 6A and B if you need me."   
Lucia absent-mindedly waves her off, without glancing up from the device.

Miranda is fully back into Editor mode, eyes scanning the Givenchy spread for the new issue, while the twins quietly read their books.  
" _Hey, Ladies._ " Is what pulls Miranda's attention from the Book.  
Leaning over the privacy panel, she can see Andrea kneeling down in between her daughters' seats.  
The way her girls interact with the woman is endearing and unexpected; they freely laugh and joke, poke Andrea in the ribs while telling her all about the London trip and more.   
Caroline has always been the more reserved of the two; soft-spoken and calm, she's the one difficult to grow closer to, the twin that hardly offers her trust but also care deeply. When she interacts with Andrea, though, her little shy girl seems flourishing, opening up in a way she ever only seen her doing with her, Cassidy and Cara.   
Cassidy, on the other hand, is her usual lovely, chatty, cheeky self. Well, her _usual self_ once she's let her guard down and allowed the person to see beyond the aloofness and the Priestly name.

Suddenly, Miranda's eyes lock with darker, warmer ones and everything halts, around her. She's completely, utterly entranced.  
Cassidy, bless her heart, choses that moment to notice her mom's presence. "Mom, this is Andy."  
"Andy," Caroline chimes in, "meet out mother, Miranda."  
Andrea's smile is so genuine and bright, and so is her gaze.   
_She's so beautiful.  
_ "We've met." Miranda acknowledges, with the hint of a smile.  
"Sort of." Andrea supplies with a grin.  
  
And so, they talk. They talk and talk and then some.   
Andrea and the twins carry the conversation, for the most part, while Miranda offers a comment here and there, just pleased to simply sit there and observe.

By the time landing time is approaching, Andrea has scribbled her phone number on a napkin after much insistence on the Priestly siblings part (not that she minds the idea of keeping in touch with said kids, anyways) and she's promised to see them both very soon.

5b.

"Andrea?"  
Andy has just stepped into the airport, eyes on her phone to order an uber to get her home as fast as possible. She's exhausted, after the long week full of flights, time zones and demanding passengers and the perspective of nine whole days off is currently the substance of dreams.  
 _Or, is it._ Because Miranda, in that cream blouse, is certainly in image that will taunts her nights for days to come.  
"Cassidy?" Andrea exclaims, wide-eyed, staring at the trio sittings on chairs just outside the gate doors.  
"I cannot believe you can really tell us apart," Caroline chuckles, happily.  
"Again, it is not that hard."  
"Trust me," Miranda chimes in, a hand on each girls' shoulder, "it certainly seems like it, for some people."  
"Well," Andy replies, softly, "they must be ignorants that don't deserve to have you girls around."  
"Ah," Miranda can't restrain the genuine, full smile gracing her lips, "on that, we all agree."

"Anyways, why are you three still here? We landed more than an hour ago."  
"We wanted to say bye once more." A twin states, as the other nods in agreement.  
"And-" Miranda is about to add, before pulling herself together.  
"Yes?"  
Cassidy, always the charmer, "What are you doing now?"  
"I- Well," Andrea stutters, taken aback, "I was about to uber to my flat and not leave my bed for the next thirty-six hours."

Sometimes, there are opportunities that are too good to pass up.   
Miranda feels a pull, something she cannot even describe. Something akin endearment, fascination, genuine interest.   
Attraction.  
A pull she's never experienced before, if she's fully honest with herself.

"Let us give you a ride." The words are out of Miranda's mouth before her brain can catch up.  
"I- Uhm."  
"Yes! Please, Andyyy." The girls plead, in unison, fully aware of their cuteness factor.  
"Well," Andy relents, "alright then."  
The grin that takes over the woman's lips is honest, blinding and entirely too deadly.

Once settled down in the town car, the younger Priestlys start asking Andy all kinds of questions regarding her plans for the next few days and life in New York in general.  
"Girls, please, let Andrea be. She must be tired, after the flight."  
"Oh, no," the girl in question reassures the Editor, softly, "I don't mind."  
"Mom, can we get Thai, for lunch?"  
"I suppose we could." Miranda grants.  
Discretely sharing a mischievous look with her sister, Caroline decides to step up their games. "Do you like Thai food, Andy?"  
"Sure do, Caro. Good choice, girls."  
"Mom, can Andy join us for lunch?"  
Miranda should have seen it coming. She should have, from a mile away. She knows her daughters. Her spidey-senses must still be jetlagged.  
It's not like she can say no, can she?  
Does she want to, after all?"You should ask Andrea, girls."  
Three pairs of eyes set on the brunette, then, eagerly waiting.  
"I would love some Thai, right now," Andrea accepts, delighted.

6.

_Flight CA551 to Rome is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Stepping on the aircraft, Andrea is right away greeted by the crew members with big smiles and genuine affection. She's worked with all of them, at some point, but it's the first time she flies with her girls and her coworkers all seem pretty excited about it.  
"Cassie, you're on the window seat. Caro, aisle." Andrea tells the girls, pointing to their row. "Mom and I will be on the other side."  
"Cool." The twins replies, happily walking to their spots.

Once everyone is settled down after take off, Miranda and Andrea both busy themselves with their own devices.   
"I'm glad you could join us." Miranda suddenly says, softly, without looking away from her iPad.   
Andrea knows it is a big sign of affection, even though Miranda tries to brush it off as a simple comment.  
"Yeah, so am I." Andy replies, lovingly staring at her girlfriend.  
"The girls are very excited, also. They planned a lot, for this vacation," the older woman tells her, " _a lot."_ She smirks.  
"Oh boy." Andrea groans. "Is it too late to turn this thing back?" She chuckles, gesturing to the aircraft.  
"Sorry, Darling." Miranda softly replies, pulling Andy's hand to her lips to place a light, lingering kiss, there.   
"Andy," one of the twin calls, from over the privacy screen, "can we get drinks?"  
"Of course, Honey." Andrea answers, standing up. "Ginger ale and cranberry juice?" She asks, even though she already knows.  
Both nodding, the two redheads go back to their movies playing on screens.

Andrea is about to walk away and join Lucia and Doug in the galley to have a quick chat and place the order when she suddenly halts and turns around. Leaning down to be able to lock eyes with Miranda's sapphire, kind ones -Andrea will forever swear that Miranda had somehow cast a spell on her, that very first time, with her entrancing blue eyes and silky silver hair- she lovingly place the gentlest of kisses on the woman's lips.  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she promises.


	2. 7;10b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of a valentine's day special in the Cerulean Airlines world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these snippets loosely fit in the timeline between 5b and 6. Miranda and Andrea are NOT YET together as i've written them at the end of the previous part.
> 
> still not beta'd. we own our typos like real desperate fanfics authors ;)

7.

_Fligh CA033 to Austin will start boarding shortly at gate twelve._

It's been a long, draining week, even for a flight attendant's standards. Andrea has been flying all over the country every single day; often times, multiple times per. Sure, her bank account will happily greet the extra income but her body. Well, her body certainly isn't as clement.  
It also does not really help that Andy has been unable to squeeze any kind of social commitment in her agenda due to the straining, odd hours she works and the consequent perennial exhaustion.

Groaning loudly, Andrea sips the remaining of the now lukewarm latte as Doug finishes restocking the soda cans.  
"What's up with you, Andy?" He inquires, easily.   
"Nothing, really," the woman replies, pulling her phone out of the designated small cabinet, "I'm just so tired all the time."  
"Girl, I feel you." Doug sighs as he counts the drinks one last time. "I feel like I haven't even seen the door of my apartment, this past week; let alone the inside of my bedroom."  
"Sometimes I wonder why we've chosen this career path," Andrea replies, quickly scrolling through the various notifications.

Until her eyes do skim over an alert that does earn priority over the rest.  
 _cass & caro: andy, will you be in ny on friday?_

The Priestly twins had easily and steadily become a fixture in Andrea's life, over the past couple of months. The three had been regularly texting and even facetimed, every now and then -much to Andy's delight who was growing more and more enamored with the pair's excitement for the smallest things, their sassy banter, curious minds and tactful yet sincere shows of affection.

"Andy?"  
 _Whoops._ "I'm sorry, what?"   
"Oh, Sweetie." Doug chuckles, shaking his head.  
"What?" The girl pushes, confused.  
"She got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"  
Trying hard to ignore and conceal the redness creeping up her neck and cheeks, Andrea puts on her most innocent, unfazed mask. "First, I'll have you know, Miranda certainly doesn't hold that power on me."  
"Uh uh."  
"Second," Andy continues, ignoring Doug's snorts, "that was the twins."  
"The twins?"  
"Caroline and Cassidy? Miranda's daughters?"  
Shaking his head, Doug softly pats his friend's back before making his way to the lavatories. "You're in so deep," he throws, behind his back, chuckling.  
"Indeed." Andrea whispers to herself, attention back to the screen.

 _andy: sorry, girls, no. unfortunately i have a packed weekend._  
 _andy: on friday I gotta work the Paris route and I'll be staying over for the whole weekend before flying back   
_ _cass & caro: aww sucks  
andy: cassidy, language!  
cass & caro: HOW DID YOU KNOW?  
andy: spidey sense ;)  
andy: but I'll see you both soon, i promise_

So, Andrea and the twins do keep in touch on an almost daily basis and they had also met up several times, when schedules fit. The three of them, along with Cara, had spent a couple of afternoons in Central Park and even gotten around to visit the MET and the Natural History Museum, together.

  
Miranda, on the other hand, was a very different matter.  
Andy was completely, utterly, impossibly infatuated with the silver haired woman and it was getting worse with every passing day.  
After that fateful flight and the day spent with the Priestlys, Andrea and Miranda had started exchanging brief, polite texts every now and then. Nothing out of the ordinary, mind you; _good mornings_ , snippets of both their work lives, innocuous questions to get to know each other and the like.   
Although, the tone of their conversations had slowly and easily trespassed the thin line between harmless, comfortable interactions and flirting. Andrea still isn't a hundred percent sure, of course, because Miranda is, well, _Miranda_. Aloof, distant, reserved, _mysterious_ Miranda Priestly -could she be truly interested in Andy, _that way_?  
Unfortunately, they had only managed to see each other a handful of times since London -a quick coffee break here and there, a late afternoon at the Moma and so on.   
Andrea's schedule was inconsistent, prone to abrupt changes and, even when the flight attendant was in New York City, she generally had enough time to catch a nap and pack the small suitcase for the next round. Miranda, as Editor in Chief, had a, possibly, even busier agenda with Milan Fashion Week approaching and everything the event entails.   
Nevertheless, the older woman always, always made sure to remind Andrea of her existence. And the other way around, of course. 

When Thomas' voice, coming from the walkie talkie, tells them that they'r about to start boarding, Andy quickly informs both the twins and the object of her affection before locking the phone away to fully focus on the job.

8.

_Flight CA061 to Nashville will start boarding shortly at gate three._

Miranda never cared for Tennessee. She despised country music, would never ever be found less than five feet away from a piece of hot chicken and quite frankly, there was very little to zero to appeal to a city woman as she was.  
The few memories she still had from the younger years spent smack dab in the middle of Ohio surely never helped.

_Flight CA061 to Nashville is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

"I still don't understand why you are here." Nigel repeats, from his seat across the aisle.  
Ever the unfazed, Miranda easily replies, "this shoot is too important."  
"Not _that_ important to warrant your presence, Miranda."  
Sitting straighter while never dropping his gaze, the Editor replies, coldly, " _I_ am the only one to establish whether my presence is required."  
FInally dropping the discussion, Nigel turns his attention to the ipad in his hands as Miranda releases a quiet breathe.

When boarding is over and the crew is busy getting the cabin ready for take off, the silver haired woman allows her eyes to freely roam around the small enclosed space. The First Class cabin is half empty, as predictable. What's truly unexpected, though, is that Miranda does, in fact, recognise one of the flight attendants from a previous trip.

It's about an hour into the flight that Miranda's attention is diverted from the digital Book to a politely smiling face. "Miss Priestly?" The familiar Cerulean's employee asks, gently.  
"Yes?"  
Placing a small Ghirardelli almond cream filled chocolate bar on the armrest Lily -her tag says- softly chuckles, "this is for you."  
"There must be a misund-"  
"I have orders from above. So, please, enjoy a treat." Lily simply states, before turning around, back to the galley.  
 _What did just happen?  
_

There's only two people who knows of Miranda's chocolate weakness.   
Or, not.  
Gobsmacked, the woman suddenly does recollect mentioning her predilection for said sweet to a certain brunette.And Miranda really doubts that even her daughters could be that resourceful to plan this out.  
 _Oh._

Well, if Nigel notices any change in his boss' demeanor, he certainly knows better than pointing it out.

9.

_Flight CA444 to San Diego is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

"Miranda, I am about to board-"  
 _"Tell Louisa to send me the mock ups I've requested_ two hours ago, _" -Miranda Priestly, everyone, the i want it done by yesterday Queen of Fashion_ , Emily cannot restrain from internally curse, with a sigh- " _Remind Jocelyn to call Salvatore for the boots to put in the April issue_."  
"Yes, Miranda." The assistant robotically replies, out of habits, as she hands her ticket and passport to the cerulean dressed employee.  
" _Prada has added some interesting pieces to the Summer accessories collection_ ," Miranda's voice adds, usual flat, demanding tone in full swing, " _I expect a wide selection to be waiting when I step into the office in the morning_."  
"Of course, Miranda," Emily cringes, already mentally drawing a plan of attack, "I'll call Hazel right away."  
The redhead awaits for further instructions or the well known dial tone, then. When neither comes up, she's about to speak again to say something, _anything_ when the Editor does just that. " _San Diego has lovely Mexican food. Put dinner on the company's card._ "  
Taken aback, Emily can barely only mumble, "Yes, Miranda" before the usual dismissing _That's all_.

Astonished, still, Emily quickly settles down in her seat, phone in hand to fire out all the necessary texts before the flight to California.

"Miss Charlton," a cheerful voice greets, out of the blue -or, really, Emily simply was too engrossed in her own device to pay attention- "can I get you anything to drink, before we take off?"  
"Diet coke. No ice." The woman replies, absent-mindedly.  
"I'll be right back."  
It's a few minutes later that a full glass is placed on Emily's tray, along with a- a _twix bar?  
_ "Diet coke, no ice and a much deserved treat, by the look of it." The flight attendant chuckles.  
"I- thank you." Emily stutters, confused.  
"You look like you could use a pick-me-up and I happen to remember a preference towards this particular candy bar."  
"That's quite a nice way to put it," the redhead offers, sinking deeper into her seat.  
"You're flying to sunny and warm California. What's gotten you so frustrated?"  
"Viral incompetence and a very demanding boss."  
"Sounds like a regular day on the job," Andy jokes, hoping to lift the girl's mood.  
"Believe me, it is, in my line of work. It can also get too much, still."  
Nodding in understanding, Andrea offers an encouraging grin and says, "I've been to San Diego more times that I can count. I'll give you some recommendations to discover the most delicious fish tacos and vegetarian quesadillas in the State."  
"I'd like that," Emily replies, letting a small, genuine smile bloom on her lips.

When Emily lands back in New York, a day later, she has a handful of colorful, charming, delicious little restaurants she cannot wait to take Serena on dates at when they'll both visit San Diego, next.  
  


10.

_Flight CA123 to Paris Charles de Gaulle will start boarding shortly at gate twenty._

February the fourteenth and Andrea is about to board a nine hours flight to Paris. Ironic, right?   
She'll get to spend Valentine's weekend in the so-called most romantic city in the world and the highlight of it all will be the tangerine marmalade crêpes from that little bakery she had discovered years ago, on her very first trip to France.  
Silver lining is, Andy will be so exhausted and jetlagged that she'll most likely sleep her way through and not dwell too much on how she'd rather be spending it with a certain platinum haired beauty and, possibly, two hyperactive girls.

Cassidy and Caroline had texted her earlier in the morning to chatter about the sleepover at Lyla's (Andy didn't even get the chance to ask who Lyla is) they were attending that weekend while extorting promises of parisian gifts from the flight attendant   
The twins could be such brats, at times, but Andrea had found herself completely charmed by the pair.  
And their mother.

Who hadn't replied to her morning text, yet.

_Flight CA123 to Paris Charles de Gaulle is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Boarding is painless and quick, much to the onboard crew pleasure. The First Class cabin is, unsurprisingly, fully booked -people apparently do love visiting la Ville Lumiere on this particular day; as cliché as that sounds- which means pre-take off preparations require more attention and time than usual. Jess and Raphael are in charge of welcoming passengers while Andrea and Chloe take care of the lavatories and inventory.

Half an hour into the flight, Andrea is making her way down the small cabin to take breakfast orders. Polite, professional smile gracing her face, the woman is so fully focused on the task that she falters and doesn't trip and fall just because she's swift enough to steady herself on one of the seats.

"Miranda?"  
"Hello, Andrea."  
Miranda.  
 _Miranda?!  
_ Gorgeously coiffed silver mane, shining eyes, hesitant smile slowly appearing on those thin, soft-looking lips. Miranda Priestly is right there. Flesh and bones, comfortably seated with the usual ipad in hand and thin reading glasses perched on her elegant nose.  
 _Andrea, your gay is showing,_ she can hear Doug mocking, in her head.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Flying to Paris, they told me."  
 _This woman.  
_ "Ah. Funny."  
"That's not exactly an adjective often put next to my name."  
"And that's a real shame."  
"I must agree, there."  
"Miranda."  
"Andrea."  
"I didn't know you would be on this flight."  
"That's because i haven't told you and it's been, in fact, a last minute change."  
"Well, I'll have words with the twins, then. Those rascals. They could have warned me."  
"Good luck with that," Miranda chuckles, "the twins were the actual informant of your plans, Andrea."  
"What?"  
"Well," the older woman starts, smile growing wider, "you told the girls you were spending the weekend in Paris."  
"Did I?"  
Nodding, she continues, "yes, indeed. A few days ago, to be specific."  
Speechless, Andy only manages an "oh."  
"Cassidy -quite strongly, may I add- suggested that I'd visit France for something other than Fashion Week, for once."  
"Did she, now?"  
"And Caroline, fortunately, already knew the details of this one specific Cerulean Airlines flight leaving on February fourteenth."   
"You've got some resourceful girls, there." Andy comments, her grin expanding.

Andrea wants nothing more than lean forward and finally, _finally_ test for herself if the older woman's lips are, in fact, as soft and sweet as they look.  
They are definitely nowhere near there, though. Or, like, not even in the neighborhood.   
Still, she does lock her gaze on Miranda's and what she finds in those icy blue iris is a warmth and kindness that makes her knees go weak, her heart throb and the inconvenient wetness between her thighs reach new levels.

Chloe is what breaks the spell, after several seconds, with a polite apology to the passenger and a knowing smirk directed at her coworker.

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, lunch has been served and the cabin is now silent and drowsy with most passengers asleep or quietly entertaining themselves.

"Miranda," Andrea gently interrupts Miranda's Book browsing, "can I get you anything else? Some more coffee, perhaps?"  
"A refill would be lovely, thank you," the Editor smiles, genuinely.  
 _Oh, if Nigel or Emily (or anybody else but her daughters) saw the Dragon Lady, right now.  
_ "Searing hot. One cream, no sugar. Correct?"  
"I'm impressed."  
"You're not an easily forgettable passenger, Priestly." Andrea dares say, adding a wink for good measure.  
"Believe me, Andrea," the older woman manages to say, somehow steadily, "this is an entirely mutual opinion."

 _Well._  
If Andrea though she had reached her blushing limits while reading some of Miranda's texts she was very much wrong.

"I- I'll be right back with your coffee." The girl stutters.  
"And I will be waiting."

Paris is about an hour away when Miranda's tired eyes meet Andrea's bright, warm ones. The flight attendant is currently perched on the designated pull down seat, on the opposite end of the cabin, busy chatting with Chloe and Raphael and when she turns her head to make sure that all passengers are still settled down, she catches hypnotizing, sapphire eyes and everything disappears, around them. Andy finds herself unable to drop Miranda's gaze or prevent her lips to naturally split into a beautiful, tender smile.

 _Well.  
_ Miranda does the one thing she's never let herself do before, ever, in her life: being spontaneous.   
A leap of faith, of sort.

Beckoning the other woman, she braces herself for whichever potential outcome.  
"Miranda, is everything alright?" Andrea questions, concerned.  
"Oh, Darling, everything is perfect," the woman replies, softly, "well, aside from the endless flight." She chuckles.  
"We'll be landing very soon."  
"Yes, well." _Here goes nothing_. "The girls mentioned you'd be in Paris for the weekend; correct?"  
Confused, the brunette simply nods.  
"Will you go out to dinner, with me?"  
"I- Miranda-"  
"I-" _How can this one woman turns La Priestly into such a babbling mess?_ "I've been to Paris many times and figured I could introduce you to some interesting spots."  
After a beat. An endless feeling beat. "Where are you staying, Miranda?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Accomodation wise." Andrea gently repeats, "where will you be staying?"  
"The Westin."  
"I'll be waiting for you at eight, tonight."

10b.

Hours later, elegant, specially picked dresses have been easily discarded and forgotten on the floor, stilettos misplaced and a, once neatly made, king size bed all kind of disheveled.  
Miranda's head is safely tucked in the crook of Andy's neck, lazily inhaling the pleasant scent of sweat, skin and something that the Editor's trained sense of smell recognises as one of Elie Saab's creation; Andrea's arms are everywhere, languidly traveling from her lover's soft hair to explore the expanse of her back and down, to that sensitive spot just above the hipbone.  
"You still haven't really told me how come you ended up on my flight."  
"I did tell you, Andrea," Miranda whispers, placing feather like kisses along the brunette's neck and jaw, "the girls told me you'd be working that route."  
"Wait." Andrea's heart is now thumping so fast that she can only hope the other woman won't notice. "You _really_ flew all the way across the ocean because _I_ was stuck working?"  
"Yes, well," Miranda replies, tightening her hold on her companion's soft curves, "you were going to spend Valentine's Day by yourself. In Paris, of all locations."  
"I cannot believe you did that."

Miranda moves her hand from Andy's hip to stroke the girl's cheek before cupping it to pull her closer for a tender, heated kiss.  
When Andrea speaks again, her voice is soft and hesitant, her eyes never leaving mesmerizing blue ones. "Please, don't let this be a _what happens in Paris, stays in Paris_ kind of thing."   
"Oh, Darling." Miranda chuckles in that way that makes Andrea feel warm and content, before swiftly rolling on top of her. "That, I can certainly promise you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll possibly expand this world in extra chapters, if the response is positive and my muse collaborates.


	3. 11;15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more snippets of life in the Ceruelan Airlines world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these parts loosely fit in the timeline between 10b and 6. 
> 
> this chapter is a little more packed in content than previous ones.   
> not beta'd because who likes typo-less works, anyway?
> 
> on a side note: YOU ALL, STAY SAFE. wash your hands, self-isolate or quarantine (if needed), remember to stay hydrated, stay home as much as possible. if you think you might have the virus, do not visit your physician's office nor the er; phone, instead, and tell them about your symptoms.  
> DO IT FOR YOURSELF AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU.

11.

_Flight CA320 to Seattle will start boarding shortly at gate two._

Seattle has held a special spot in Andrea's heart ever since she's visited the city during an impromptu roadtrip with her best friend, Olivia, as a post-high school graduation celebratory adventure.  
The Evergreen State truly did live up to its name and Andy was instantly charmed. The wonderfully lush surroundings, the great food scene and even more remarkable coffee were just some of the reasons that made the girl come back, time and again.

On a random Tuesday morning, though, Seattle doesn't appear to be such an attractive destination if the mere dozen of people currently waiting for boarding, at the gate, is anything to go by.  
_Fools._

Nate's voice suddenly pulls Andy back to the current situation. "Seems like it'll be a quiet flight, doesn't it?"   
"Yeah," Andrea replies, nonchalantly, "I checked the First list and only three seats will be occupied."  
"Nice," Nate smirks -that ridiculous smile he proudly deems so enthralling- quickly glancing around the area, "I could use an easy shift."  
Chuckling, Andrea offers a "Don't we all?" before starting to prepare for boarding.  
"Anyways," Nate adds, eyes never leaving the woman's figure, "I was thinking-"

Alex's voice suddenly interrupts him, croaking orders to start letting passengers on.  
_Well._

_Flight CA320 to Seattle is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Andrea has the horrible, terrible, frustrating suspicion that Nate was, in fact, about to ask her out. Again.  
They had known each other for months, now; he had been hired by Cerulean as part of the Business Class crew although he often catered to First's passengers when needed -as on this particular day.  
He also had a peculiar knack for ignoring each and every attempt of turning him down gently. Andrea hadn't come out to him -nor any other member of the team, for the matter- but he ought to see past her polite smile and chit-chat.  
Or not.

Once in the air, somewhere above Nebraska, Andrea is focused on brewing a fresh pot of coffee when he approaches her.  
"Andy."  
"Oh, hey," she replies, noncommittal, "once I'm done with this I'll do the snacks round."  
"Sure, no problem," Nate acknowledges, busying himself with the soda cans. "So, listen."  
Simply humming, Andrea doesn't offer any more attention to him.  
"When are you flying back?"  
"Thursday, with the morning flight."  
"Cool," he smiles, wide and hopeful, "I don't leave before Friday."  
"Ah, well," Andy replies, praying _this_ is not going where she dreads it is, "Seattle has plenty for you not to get bored."  
"I was actually hoping you could show me around," Nate throws out there, "I remember you saying you've been to the city several times. Besides, isn't your birthday coming up? I heard Doug and Lily mentioning it, last week."  
_Oh, Nate, no._

"Nate-"  
Scrambling to try and earn brownie points, he continues, "no, not like _that_."  
"No?"  
"It doesn't have to be anything," he says, "but I'd like for it to be something. We could celebrate, Andy!"  
"Nate, I-"  
"Look, I know you must have caught onto it. My, ahem, interest."  
"I have."  
"Oh, okay," his grin grows wider, "cool."  
"But, Nate-"  
"Andy, just give me a chance."  
Frustrated, Andrea cannot restrain from blurting out a rushed "I'm taken."   
"You- you what? But I- I've never seen you with anybody or talking about any boyfriend."  
_Oh, Nate, no._

"I'll be honest with you, Nate," Andrea starts, coldly, "I'd like for us to remain friendly and be able to work together in a pleasant atmosphere."  
"I- yeah-"  
"My partner is a very private person and I am very much head over heels. I am not gonna explain myself to you but I'd appreciate it if we could just go back to our jobs in an amicable environment."  
"You never said you had met someone," he then mumbles, defeated and wounded in his pride.  
"I reckon I have no reasons whatsoever to open up about my private life. With you nor anyone else."  
"Right. Right, okay."

The rest of the flight goes fairly smoothly aside from the sulky flight attendant that will, later on, earn the airline a few negative tweets and official complaints for unprofessionalism.   


11b.

Once the aircraft final check is done and the cleaning crew steps in to prepare the space for the next round of passengers, Andrea shoulders her handbag and starts rolling the small carry-onluggage down the bridge, distractedly checking her phone for missed notifications.  
The Priestly twins had sent an adorable selfie, earlier, wishing her _a very very very happy birthday, Andy!_ and Miranda, charming as ever, had been resourceful enough to have a card slipped under her apartment door, sometime in the early morning, which was now safely tucked between a novel's pages in her purse.

Wow, Andrea probably needs more caffeine than she had anticipated because, good lord, she could swear her three new favorite girls are standing right in front of her, right there at gate six.  
"Andy!" both twins shrieks happily, throwing themselves at her.  
"I-" Andrea starts, kneeling to be able to hold them both tightly, "wow, Girls, hi!"  
"Hello!" Caroline grins, delighted. "Did we surprise you?"  
"Oh, yes. Yes. Very much, indeed."  
"Good!" Cassidy comments, proudly, high-fiving her sister.  
"Caro, Cass, what are you girls doing here?"

Miranda choses that moment to approach the small group, and if Andrea didn't know her as well as she does, it would appear like her daughters had dragged and forced her all the way across the country. That little twitch in her upper lip and the soft, warm look Andy has come to cherish so dearly, though, are there and she falls a little bit more.

"Andrea." Miranda says in that sweet tone reserved for the Twins only. And now, her Andrea.  
"Miranda, hi." The younger woman breathes out, attempting hard to contain the urge to lean in for a much more intimate greeting. "You look lovely."  
Because, _damn_ , she does. Andy is aware of Miranda's role in the fashion world and, of course she always looks poised and well dressed but her natural beauty is honestly something else.  
Miranda in nothing but a deep purple thong and mussed hair, face bare of any make up and, preferably, asleep right next to her is actually Andrea's absolute favorite look.  
So.

"You look-" Miranda starts, before slowly running her eyes up and down her figure, "exhausted."  
"Geez," Andrea chuckles, "what a charmer."  
Shaking her head, the older woman decides to prove her point in a way aside from words because she's never been too good at that. A hand on the girl's hip, gentle yet firm, perfectly fitting right in that spot she's grown so familiar with, while the other hand moves up to cup her neck, pulling her close and finally tasting those plump lips, again.  
"Well, Priestly," Andrea's raspy voice whispers, arms circling her lover's shoulders, once they break the kiss, "that was some greeting."  
"You've seen nothing, yet."

"Mom, can we go now?" Cassidy interrupts the moment, impatiently.  
"Of course, Dear. Grab your bags."  
The flight attendant, then, notices a small pile of luggages and boutique bags.  
"You still haven't told me why are you here," Andy reminds them. "Not that I'm complaining; this was an amazing surprise."  
"It's your birthday," Caroline states, matter of factly.  
"You cannot spend your birthday alone." Cassidy adds, just as confident.  
_Well._

"Oh, thank you, Girls." The young woman manages to let out, eyes already watering.  
"We asked Mom if we could buy you a present-" Cassidy says.  
"-and she suggested that we surprise you with a visit!" Caroline finishes, excited.  
"Did she, now?"   
"Yes, well." Miranda replies, uncharacteristically insecure. "I hope we didn't ruin any plans, Andrea. We won't mind giving you all the space you need. We kind of blindsided you."  
"Shut up, Priestly," Andrea orders, tugging at Miranda's hand to halt her in her steps before leaning forward to lovingly peck her lips. "You're not to leave my side. All three of you."  
"Acceptable."

Nate, rooted on his spot just a few meters away, can only helplessly stare at the little group, eyes wide and ego six feet under.  
None of the Priestlys, nor Andrea, pay any attention to their surroundings, happily making their way out, towards days together that will, later on, make for wonderful memories.

12.

_Flight CA072 to Las Vegas is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Nigel Kipling has been Miranda's right hand for the best part of two decades, now. They've been through heaven and hell, together, handling all sort of editorial and fashion crisis and then some.   
Their peculiar bond could also be described as a friendship of sort. There's certainly a mutual respect, there, and trust and, Nigel knows, he's one of the very few people who's been ever introduced to Miranda's more personal side.

Which is exactly why Nigel had found himself on a plane, on the way to Vegas, when another unavoidable commitment had come up for the Editor.  
"Yes, Miranda, I will email you the pictures as soon as I'm done with Oscar."  
_"Don't forget the samples."  
_"Of course not. Leah has already prepared a wide selection but I'll personally go through it before shipping everything."  
_"Acceptable."  
_Finally reaching the assigned seat, Nigel quickly shrugs off his jacket, phone tucked between shoulder and ear. "Miranda, I must go now; I am onboard. I'll contact you if necessary and I _promise_ I'll email you by dinner time."  
_"Well, then,"_ Miranda says, on the other side of the line, before pausing for a second. _"Thank you, Nigel."  
_Knowing well that the best way to accept Miranda's gratitude is to ignore it, Nigel does just that -a small smile curving his lips, nonetheless-, "I'll talk to you later. Have a good day, Miranda."  
_"Yes."_

An hour easily goes by which Nigel spends comfortably settled on the armchair, going over the plans and schedule for the quick run-through.  
"Drink, Mr Kipling?" A voice asks, politely, earning the man'sattention for a moment.  
"Uh, yes. Coffe, please," he replies, "cream-"  
"-no sugar. Yes." The flight attendant adds, easily.  
"How-?"  
"Part of the job," the girl chuckles, winking, as she makes her way to the galley.

Once the steaming cup is delivered and the woman is about to move onto the next passenger, Nigel suddenly stops her, "do I know you?"  
"Uh, well, I've catered to you before." _Andrea -s_ ays the tag- replies.  
"I fly so much that I hardly remember any specific detail about my trips," Nigel shakes his head, "it's not that."  
Andrea shrugs, thinking.  
"Oh. _Oh!_ " The man almost yelps. "You're Miranda's Girl."  
The blush spreading on the young woman's neck and cheeks is enough of a reply. "I- Well-"  
"Oh, Darling," Nigel chuckles, amused, "she certainly wasn't lying about how lovely you are."  
"I- thank you?" Andrea looks like she might run for the emergency exit any second.  
"And that uniform is just exactly as hideous as she's told me."  
"On that, we agree."

"I'm sorry but I must-" Andrea says, after a few minutes of pleasant chat, gesturing towards the back of the cabin.  
"Yes, of course," he acknowledges, smiling, "I hope to see more of you, Andrea."  
"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Later that night, once the Twins are upstairs doing their homework and Miranda has finished going over the details of the run-through with Nigel and Serena, over facetime, a text is awaiting which almost causes the woman to trips over a small coffee table in the den.

_Nigel referred to me as Miranda's Girl; I think I really love the sound of that. When can I see you and the twins?_

13.

_Flight CA444 to San Diego will start boarding shortly at gate two._

Serena and Emily ever hardly had any time to vacation, due to both their demanding jobs. Even more so, they had never managed to get days off at the same time. Which makes this impromptu long weekend in California an extremely special occasion.

"Oh, that's us," Serena cheerfully says, tugging on Emily's hand.  
"Slow down, S," the redhead chuckles, "they're not gonna give our seats away, you know?"  
"First Class, Querida!" Serena deadpans.  
"You've flown First, before."  
"I'm just so excited for this trip," the Brazilian says, slowing in her steps, to place a soft kiss on Emily's lips.  
"Yeah," the other woman agrees, dreamily, letting herself be pulled towards their much needed getaway.

_Flight CA444 to San Diego is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Serena, true to her words, spends most part of the first few hours scrolling through the movies catalogue, enjoying the complimentary champagne and listing off to her lover all of the places she planned to eat at or visit or go have drinks.   
Emily, on her part, happily lets her take the lead of the conversation, committing every second of it those moments to memory.

"Miss Lima," a flight attendant says, politely, about an hour prior to landing, "we'll start getting ready for landing, soon. Is there anything else I can get you, before we stop catering?"  
"Just some orange juice, please," the blonde replies, before turning to her travel partner, "anything for you, Em?"  
"Yes," Emily says, shifting her attention to the other woman, "ginger ale with ice, please."  
"Oh, Miss Charlton," the brunette greets, with a genuine smile, "glad to see you chose us, again."  
"I-" the Assistant stops for a second, digging into her memory, before the lightbulb goes, "Twix Girl!"  
"That would be me," Andrea chuckles. "Back to San Diego? Have you had a chance to try out any of my recommendations?"  
"Actually, yes; several." Then, patting Serena's thigh, she adds, "and now, thanks to you, I'll be able to show off."  
Catching the loving looks the girls exchange, Andrea smiles. "Always happy to help woo agirl," she says, before starting to turn around, "I'll be back with your order shortly."

14.

Summer came to New York, at last, bringing long, warmer days perfect to be spent wandering around Central Park, basking in the sun in Brighton Beach and, when the temperature reaches its peak, exploring the extensive selection of museums that the city has to offer.

Which is exactly how Caroline and Cassidy Priestly have spent the first half of their summer vacations, so far, excluding the week in Cape Cod with Grandma.  
Needless to say, Andrea Sachs had been included in several of their adventures, when work permitted. Not too often, unfortunately, but regularly enough that the Twins knew, now, that the girl's favorite museum was the MET, she adored Magnolia Bakery's banana pudding and could spend hours walking along the Highline.

Still, Andy's job was demanding, especially with the increasing summer traffic, and the flight attendant had to spend more time away from the city that she would have liked.

_Flight CA003 to London Heathrow will start boarding shortly at gate twenty-two._

Andrea is making her way towards the Cerulean Elite Lounge when Theodore approaches her. "Andy, you've received my email, on Tuesday, right?"   
"Yes, Theo," she nods, "I was on my way to pick up the kid."  
"Uh, kids, actually."  
"Oh," Andy says, slightly taken aback.   
"The parent has specifically requested for you to accompany their daughters."

Stepping through the automatic doors, Andrea and Theodore waves at Melanie, the lounge's receptionist, before making their way to the couches where all minors in need of chaperoning are made waiting.

"Andy!" Two voices shriek, excitedly.  
"Girls!" The woman replies, happily, her lips turning into a big grin. "You sneaky rascals!"  
"Did you like the surprise?" Cassidy asks, hopeful.  
"Were you missing us?" Caroline adds, "we were missing you a lot."  
"We haven't seen you in forever," her sister continues, with a sigh.  
"Such drama queens, you are," Andrea chuckles, lovingly patting their cheeks, "you two are certainly your mother's daughters."

_CA003 to London Heathrow is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Once onboard and both settled down, the Twins start telling their companion about what she had missed since they had hang out last, about a week prior -as if the three of them didn't text on a daily basis and Andy weren't very much up to date with their adventure- and how they had found themselves on the way to England.

"Miranda hasn't told me you guys were joining her, in London."  
"It was a bit of a last minute decision," Cassidy informs her, shrugging. "Dad was supposed to take us on a trip to Orlando but. Well."  
Sensing the discomfort, Andrea tries to stir the conversation away. "His loss," she says, confidently, "I'm sure you will have a way better time in London, with your mom."  
"Mom rented a little cottage on the coast and we'll spend a couple of days just the three of us," Caroline says, eyes sparkly with excitement.  
"And Margareth, of course," her sister adds.  
"That is wonderful! I bet it'll be a very pretty cottage on a beautiful beach."  
"We've helped pick it," one girl says, proudly.  
"It's the best one!" The other one beams.

And this is how Andrea Sachs found herself spending four memorable Summer days on the Dover's coastline in between sandcastles, fish and chips lunches, movie nights and hours tangled up in the sheets with a gorgeous silver-haired woman.

15.

_Flight CA124 to New York JFK will start boarding shortly at gate one._

Paris Fashion Week had been, as expected, an extraordinary success.   
The shows were, for the most part, acceptable and Miranda found herself not completely despising the mandatory luncheons and cocktail parties to which her presence was required.   
Donatella even succeeded in talking her into brunch, away from the runways.

Then, the coup happened and Miranda had to shatter one of the people dearest to her heart's dreams.   
Miranda _had_ to send Jacqueline to Holt's in order to save her position, that was the one thing she was certain of and that kept her sane, throughout it all.

Once the luncheon was over, she had approached her second-in-command and explained Irv's plans; Nigel seemed unsurprised at the revelation andeven understanding of the Editor's reasons.  
Miranda had also assured the man that she would repay him, if he decided to stick to her side for a little longer -little did Nigel know that La Priestly already had the position of Men's Runway Editor-in-Chief lined up for him.  
Which, of course, Nigel agreed to. He understood her...Boss? _Friend_?'s actions and had no doubts his loyalty would be greatly rewarded.

Still, things between the two of them had been awkward ever since. Add that to the pressure and stress of being basically one of the fashion industry's institutions during the most important Fashion event of the whole year and Miranda was a step away from a breakdown.

_Flight CA124 to New York JFK is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

The Runway crew had flown back to New York City two days ago, Nigel and Emily included. Miranda, on the other hand, had decided to postpone the departure, needing time to process the recent events. And, well, possibly take a stroll through the Louvre - _god, it feels like forever since she's visited it last and she deeply loves the museum_ \- and simply spend hours doing nothing more than walking down Paris' cobbled streets and order coffee at some quaint little cafe.  
Miranda being Miranda, she did do all of that and then some.

The Editor easily finds her seat and settles down, reading glasses perched on her nose and ipad in hands, digital Book already opened up.  
The calm around her, though, lasts all of ten minutes because the armchair next to hers, apparently, isn't as free as she hoped for.

"Andrea?" Miranda barely whispers, eyes wide and lips parted.  
"Hey, Gorgeous," the brunette greets, cheerfully, leaning over the lowered parting wall to softly meet Miranda's lips with her own.  
"An- I-" Runway's Editor-in-Chief never stutters and yet, this one girl - _this girl.  
_"When we've spoken on the phone, two days ago, I've noticed you seemed upset," Andy explains, gently, stretching her arm to take ahold of her lover's cold hand, "so I asked the Twins and, well, Emily and requested a shift change so that I could be on this flight, with you."  
Miranda Priestly has been surprised and charmed in many different ways, in her life but here she is, Andrea. _H_ _er_ beautiful, caring Andrea, putting that all to shame.

Time flies by quickly, once in the air. Both women keeping busy in their own way, quietly exchanging words now and then to comment on a particular section of the Book or discuss the newest addition to the Musee d'Orsay collection and such.   
They talk about Fashion Week, too -and Andrea is a hundred percent positive, now, that her girlfriend's passion for haute couture is what throws her completely over the edge and fall, hard- and the whole _James Holt Debacle._ Which the Editor didn't know she needed until her lover's supportive and understanding words calmed her thoughts and soothed her soul.  
Easy, is the word popping in Miranda's head first. And then- comfortable, familiar. Warm.   
Love.

Turning slightly to cup Andy's cheek and meet her tender eyes, in the most affectionate tone Miranda whispers, "it means a lot, to me, that you are here. I hope you know that."  
"Yeah, I know," Andrea murmurs back, eyes shining and almost watery. "Miranda?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we still need more of this? leave a comment and feed the muse ;)


	4. 16;19b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonder what's going on in the Cerulean Airlines world? i got you.
> 
> hint: a whole lot is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're moving forward, guys. these snippets loosely fit into the timeline after 6 -which means, these follow all the previous scenes including the trip to Rome from the very first chapter.
> 
> the parts here are longer and more detailed than the previous ones. i've provided more backstory, adding extra scenes outside of the purely 'aicraft-related' ones because some of you have wished to see more of Miranda and Andrea's relationship and, in general, just more developments.  
> i've tried (and hopefully succeeded) to make this more substantial in contents than past chapters.
> 
> as always, not beta'd but hey, i'll blame typos on not being an english native speaker.

16.

_Flight CA003 to London Heathrow will start boarding shortly at gate twenty-two._

The Winter holidays season brought along a much busier schedule for both Miranda and Andrea, much to their displeasure.   
The December Runway issue had always been the most awaited one of the whole calendar and the entire editorial staff worked twice as hard to try and outdo themselves, with every passing year. Which, consequently, also meant that the Editor-in-Chief had to spend even more hours at the office or going over the Book once back at the townhouse. Miranda didn't exactly enjoyed this side of the job, especially after recent developments, but her daughters and girlfriend were supportive and understanding and trusted her when she promised _'it will only be for a short while; just until the issue is ready for printing'_.  
Nonetheless, the silver haired woman made sure to be home for dinner with the girls as often as feasible and Sundays were mandatory family-only days.   
Andrea happily went along with it all, of course. The girl had, not officially but sort of, become an essential part of the Priestlys household, after all.

_CA003 to London Heathrow is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

"Come along, Andrea." Miranda urges, elegantly making her way down the connection bridge, to the aircraft.  
"I honestly still cannot comprehend how do you manage to power walk on those deathtraps," the younger woman says, pointing at the four point five inches Louboutin ankle boots that Miranda had decided to wear. "I can barely handle my uniform's mary janes but, there you are, a vision as ever."  
"Decades of practice will make everyone perfect, Andrea," Miranda replies, in that tone of hers that sound so Editor-in-Chief like, "even you, my Dear," the woman adds, with a smirk.  
Shaking her head, amused, Andrea rushes to fall into steps with her partner, slightly leaning to be able to whisper into her her ear, low and sultry, "I've got far better ideas for what I'd prefer spending decades practicing."  
Oh, Andy will never tire of seeing the Ice Queen melt into a blushing puddle whenever she offers such suggestive comments.  
"Cheeky."

Once onboard, while the crew is getting the cabin ready for take off, Andrea goes to the galley to chat with her colleagues for a little while. Doug and Lily are among those working the route, today, and they both waste no time in threatening their friend with the promise of _catching up_ with Miranda (aka reveal all those embarrassing anecdotes that she's managed not to divulge, so far), later on.

In the meantime, Miranda has busied herself with last minute calls and emails. Andy often teases her for the inability to fully switch-off her La Priestly brain and today is no exception.  
"Okay, no," the brunette pouts, "you know the rules, Miranda."  
"Relax, Darling," the older woman replies, still typing, "I'm just texting Nigel about the Dior spread and Cara, to make sure she has all the details about the girls' flight."  
"Love," Andrea says, both tenderly and sternly, "Nigel is more than capable to handle everything; you know that, I know that."  
When the only answer is an anything but convincing nod, Andy continues, this time reaching for Miranda's cold, soft hand, "Miranda, you very well know how capable he is so, please, stop thinking about work. If any issue arises, Emily will contact you right away."  
"Fine." The white haired woman concedes, slowly stroking Andrea's hand with her thumb.  
"And Cara has all the necessary details and schedule; I made sure of that."

Sometimes, at moments like this exact one, Miranda is still taken aback by the woman she's lucky enough to call _her_ partner. This incredible, thoughtful, beautiful person that has slowly but steadily claimed her own and her daughters' hearts.

"I cannot wait to wake up on Christmas Day," Andrea excitedly changes the topic, unaware of what her distracted reassurance has caused in her girlfriend, "are the Twins early risers on Christmas?"  
"Are you seriously asking me if the two terrors that regularly wake us up before eight am on Sundays will sleep in when presents and hot chocolate are involved?"  
"Poor thinking on my part," Andrea chuckles, bringing Miranda's hand to her lips, "apologies, M'lady."

The hours go by quickly, filled with movies watching (on Andy's part) and some Book editing (Miranda's preferred activity, of course).   
At some point, during the flight, Doug appears next to their seats, wide smile and a wink directed at his coworker. "I bear gifts," he informs them, placing a stem of bubbling champagne on each armrest.  
"Oh, Douglas, thank you. You shouldn't have." Miranda politely replies, offering a small, polite smile.  
"Oh, but you absolutely should have," the brunette says, taking a sip. "Thanks, Doug."

In the past few months both women had worked on letting each other into the more private sides of their respective lives which also meant introducing their partner to their closest friends. It had happened rather naturally, actually, because neither was willing to spend time away from their lover when work commitments weren't in the way and, honestly, Miranda and Andrea simply knew that this relationship was _it,_ for them both; no reason to keep their story separated from everything else.

Of course Miranda, mindful of her career and status, had to be careful and guarded, at first, because god forbid Page Six twisting their liaison into something dirty and shameful. At some point, though, the Editor just- stopped caring. Her daughters loved Andrea, her closest confidants did, too and Leslie had been informed very early on so that she'd be able to handle the press if anything happened.

Things had gone well, so far. Articles had been written, _oh yes,_ and people gossiped about the age gap and how Ms Sachs must have been a gold digger and more. It didn't last long, though, with Leslie intervention and the simple fact that Miranda never took the bait; for once, she was happy and ' _the rest of the world be damned'.  
_Miranda Priestly had a girlfriend and that was it.

Lost in thoughts, Andrea relaxes back into her armchair while sipping on her wine, eyes locked on her gorgeous girlfriend busy discussing Murad's newest Ready to Wear collection with one of her dearest friends.

16b.

Caroline and Cassidy had joined the adults, in London, two days before Christmas because they had to spend part of the Winter holidays with their father and couldn't fly out any earlier.  
Still, Andrea made sure to make up for the missed time together.

On Christmas morning Miranda was dragged out of bed horribly early for her liking but there were now Andy's puppy eyes to support her daughters' and there was no way on earth she could have resisted that.  
Which is why she's now in the kitchen, stirring a bubbling pot of hot chocolate for her girls while sipping on a much needed searing hot mug of coffee. "The drinks will be ready soon, Darlings," the white-haired woman says, hoping to be heard from the living room.

Andrea and the two redheads are happily seated in front of the tv, when Miranda enters, a short while later, holding a tray with drinks, marshmallows and cookies.  
"Finally!" Caroline exclaims, excitedly.  
"Can we now open presents, Mom?" Her sister asks, accepting a mug with a smile.  
Cheeky as ever, Andrea adds, "yes, Miranda, can we?"  
Shaking her head, lovingly, the older woman nods before taking a seat on the couch -because Miranda Priestly _does not_ sit cross legged on a floor.  
"You're worse than the actual children," Miranda whispers while placing a soft kiss on Andy's temple.

Once gifts are exchanged, hugs and kisses shared, mugs polished and the Twins busy enjoying a themed movies marathon while playing with their newest possessions, Miranda takes Andy's hand to pull her upstairs, to their bedroom.

"Not that I would ever say no to sex with you, Miranda, but I'm pretty sure Cassidy will barge in on us if we don't go back soon." The dark haired woman chuckles, encircling hips with her arms.  
Hands going straight to the nape of Andrea's head to play with the soft hair escaped from the messy bun, Miranda inches even closer to gently meet the girl's lips with her own. "Oh, Darling, I'm sure we could manage but there's something more pressing, right now. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to make love, in our life."  
"That we do," Andy agrees, smiling. "So, wanna tell me what this is about?"  
"There might be one more gift, for you," Miranda says, moving to the nightstand on her side of the bed to pull a tiny crimson box from the drawer.  
"Miranda?"  
"Open it," the older woman instructs, softly.   
The room is suddenly still and so quiet that Miranda's afraid her partner will be able to actually hear her pounding heart.

_Why am I so nervous? Andrea loves me. Us._

"That's the key to the house. The townhouse, I mean. In New York."  
" _Oh_."  
"I love you, Andrea. I absolutely adore spending time with you, and the Girls. Whenever you leave, after spending the night over, it always feel like something's amiss. I know Cassidy and Caroline share the sentiment; they've complained to me several times."  
Chuckling wetly, eyes watery while softly caressing the small piece of metal as if it was a treasure, Andrea finds herself unable to respond.  
"I completely understand what your job entails, that you'll be traveling but I -and the Twins- were hoping that you would consider moving in. Into the townhouse. With the three of us." Miranda is uncharacteristically rambling, by now.  
"I-"  
"We haven't been dating long, of that I am aware, but I do believe _this_ , between us, is something real, Andrea. You could even have your own room, if you wish. I just want to be able to spend as much time as our busy lives allow, together. I want to go to sleep and wake up next to you, whenever you're home."

Andrea's heart is very much likely about to explode, by now. Her head is spinning, her sight clouded with the tears she's trying so hard to restrain from falling while her hand tightly clutches the velvety box.  
_How is this my life, really?  
__Miranda- Miranda wants me to live at her house. With her, and her daughters._  
She's honest to god asking her to move in.  
She should probably respond, before her breathtaking girlfriend takes the silence the wrong way.

"It doesn't make much sense for me to pay rent on an apartment I hardly live in."  
"I suppose." Miranda replies, confused.  
"And you could use some help with the Girls."  
"I- yes?"  
"And your place is more conveniently located for when I'd have to ride to the airport."  
"Yes, it is."  
"I'm sorry," Andy says, "I'm just trying to be reasonable and do the whole head vs heart thing right."  
"That is fine," Miranda replies, nervously.  
"It's just that I really _really_ want to say yes."  
"Oh."  
"Indeed," Andrea chuckles. "And Cass and Caro are okay with this?"  
"They both have been very supportive of this plan, yes."

"Yes, Miranda. Yes!" The brunette exclaims, her smile wider than ever. "I'd absolutely love to move in with you."  
"That is acceptable," the older woman replies, finally letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.  
"Always a charmer, Priestly." Andy whispers, before lunging forward to be able to pin the other woman against the nearest wall, making sure to show her, _in great detail_ , the pure bliss she's currently experiencing.

17.

_Flight CA555 to New York JFK will start boarding shortly at gate nine._

For god knows what reason, Donatella had decided to include bright neon colored flowers decorated accessories to the newest Summer collection which, apparently, was an appalling _yet_ interesting choice.  
Miranda had deemed necessary to fly over to Milan to meet with the designer and see the samples for herself. Most of the collection was, as expected, unacceptable but the Editor had found a few pieces that could be Runway material- granted, with proper alterations.

All in all, it had been a pleasant enough trip. Certainly productive, if anything. She had let herself be dragged to dinner with Donatella, to an _aperitivo_ with Valentino and also organized a meeting with _Runway Italia_ Editor-in-Chief, Caterina Ferrari.  
Miranda had visited boutiques, eaten traditional _risotto allo zafferano_ which is one of her absolute favorite dishes and sipped spritz on a terrace with some of Milan most influential people.

Now, though, now it was time to go home.  
Making her way towards the tickets check counter, Miranda couldn't restrain the small, content smile blossoming on her lips.  
_Home._

_CA555 to New York JFK is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Once settled into her First Class seat, Miranda shoots a quick text to Andrea and her children along with a much shorter one to her First Assistant.  
"Miss Priestly, lovely seeing you again," a flight attendant greets the woman, politely, a little while after take off. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Lilian, good morning," Miranda replies, not exactly warmly but Lily knows it's genuine. "Please, call me Miranda. I promise I won't sue the company," she adds, winking.  
"Alright, okay," Lily acknowledges, smiling, "we have guidelines to follow, you understand."  
"Well, permission granted," the white-haired woman states before ordering a glass of chilled Pinot Gris.

A couple of minutes later Miranda finds herself sipping the drink while comfortably chatting with one of Andrea's closest friends who had also easily become a sort of fixture in the Editor's life in the past few months.  
At some point, Miranda surprisingly lets her guard down and says, "I've always been traveling a lot because of my job but, truthfully, it has never felt this difficult."

Lily has heard a lot about Miranda. Literally, Andy cannot ever shut the fuck up about her girlfriend. So, Lily has heard about her aloofness, confident appearance and very soft, loving heart and how the woman hardly entrust people, let alone be so genuinely open to confide in them. Which is why she understand this is a big moment for their newfound friendship.

"It must be hard being away from the Girls."  
"Oh, it always has been," Miranda says, "but they also often go spend time with their father. We've found a balance, along the years." Shaking her head slightly, the blue-eyed woman adds, softly, "leaving Andrea is always so unacceptable, though."  
"Ah, I see," Lily replies, "I assumed you two had gotten used to it with her flying so much and all."  
"Well, she's actually been mostly working domestic routes, recently, and has been working a little less, overall. She manages to spend most nights home."  
"That's true."  
"I don't think we've spent more than four days apart, since she's moved into the townhouse," Miranda adds. "And I've now been gone for a whole week. Highly unacceptable."  
"Well," Lily says, gently squeezing Miranda's shoulder, "you'll be home, soon. I'm sure you'll be smothered in love." Offering one final smile, the hostess makes her way back to the galley.

_Yes, soon._

17b.

Andrea and the Twins had decided to cook a feast to welcome their favorite person back. With the help of _Tasty_ and a couple of failed attempts, the three girls had managed to prepare stuffed mushrooms, oven baked salmon with honey glazed carrots and raspberry sorbet.  
Needless to say, it was a success.  
The carrots were a little on the burnt side and the sorbet slightly lumpy but Miranda devoured every single bite of it and Caroline and Cassidy beamed all throughout the meal.

Now, clothes discarded, cravings soothed, Miranda is laying on her side, one arm around Andy's waist to hold her close while nuzzling the woman's neck. Andrea, on her part, is more than content to sleepily lay there, facing her partner, as she lovingly runs her hand through Miranda's silky hair.  
"Thank you for helping the Girls with dinner."  
"Of course, Love," Andrea whispers, placing a small kiss on Miranda's forehead. "I know you pretended to enjoy the carrots. And dessert."  
"It's in the _parenting handbook:_ always appreciate any and every effort."  
"Gotta get a copy of that vademecum," Andy chuckles, pulling the older woman even closer.  
Letting out a yawn, Miranda says, "you're doing fairly well, Darling. Certainly better than many parents I've met."

 _Well, shit.  
__Parent.  
_Andrea's heart flutter so hard at the mere idea of being considered a parental figure in Cassidy and Caroline's lives.

"I'm so glad you're back. _This family_ has missed you."  
Thank god for the dim light in the room because Miranda's barely open eyes suddenly fill with tears. _This family.  
_"You've no idea." Miranda replies.

18.

_CA022 to Los Angeles is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Who on earth would ever schedule a coast to coast flight at five in the morning? Seeing how crowded the First Class cabin is, a smart airline, Emily supposes.

About an hour into the journey, Emily pushes the call button to summon one of the flight attendants. A short while later, a cerulean clad woman appears right next to her seat.  
"Miss Charlton, how may I help you?"  
"Oh, Andrea, hello," the redhead greets, surprisingly happy to see the familiar face. "Pineapple juice, please. No ice."  
"Coming right up," Andy replies, politely smiling.

Miranda's Girlfriend and First Assistant had met a handful of times, in the past several months, outside of strictly professional aircrafts situations. Andrea visited the Runway's offices on multiple occasions and every so often Emily had reasons to stop by the townhouse which meant the two girls had had occasions to interact with each other.   
They would probably not be considered friends, exactly, but it was certainly a relationship bordering in that direction.

Once delivered the drink, along with a twix bar (and a wink) as per tradition, Andrea found herself easily chatting with the generally much sullen girl.  
"How are things with Serena?"  
"Oh, well, she's just fantastic," Emily replies, a pretty blush colouring her cheeks, "we've actually been discussing moving in together, in the near future."  
"That's awesome, Emily. She does seem like a wonderful woman," Andy states, honestly, "and obviously head over heels for you."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," the redhead whispers, dreamily. "How about you? Is Miranda treating you well?"  
"I would marry the shit out of that woman every single day." The flight attendant chuckles, soon followed by Emily's quiet laughter.  
"That bad, uh?"  
"Worse," Andrea replies, smile still in place.

"We should have drinks, someday. You, Serena and I. Nigel, as well."  
"I'd like that."  
"Miranda could join us, too." Emily offers, a little unconvinced.  
"Won't that be awkward for you?"  
Shrugging, the redhead replies, "we'll have to find some balance but I'm sure we'd be able to build a personal relationship on the side of our work collaboration."

Handing her phone out, Emily requests for Andy to add her own contact. "I'll text you when I get back to New York and we'll figure it out."  
"Lovely," the flight attendant says, before walking past to cater to some other passenger.

19.

_CA299 to Orlando is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Miranda and the Twins quickly boards the aircraft and take their seats. The woman had picked the window in order to let her daughters sit next to each other in the middle ones, where the partition could be lowered.   
"I want to go on the Hogwarts Express and drink a butterbeer and buy a wand," Cassidy excitedly lists off to her sister.  
"I can't wait to ride the Hippogriff and have some pumpkin juice," Caroline adds, just as hyped.  
"Ew, that thing is gross, Caro!"  
From the side, Miranda interrupts to reprimand, "Cassidy."  
"Sorry, Mom," the girl replies, chastised.   
"Whose wand would you like?" Caroline continues, unfazed.  
"Duh, Hermione's."  
"That's cool," Caroline nods, "I want a Ravenclaw scarf."  
"Griffyndors rule!"  
Scoffing, the other twin turns to their mother, "which House do you belong to, Mom?"  
"Pardon?" The woman asks, slightly confused.  
"Hogwarts House, Mom."  
"I-"

From behind them, a voice chimes in, cheerfully, "your Mom here is a Slytherin if I've ever seen one." Patting the Girls heads first, Andrea then leans down to quickly peck Miranda's cheek and squeeze her shoulder. "I've had her take the potterhead test, once."  
"Duh, we should have seen that one coming," Cassidy states, amused.  
"What about you, Andy?" The other young girl asks.  
"Well, Girls, I am a very proud Ravenclaw."  
"Aw, not you too," Cassidy whines.  
"Sorry, Kid."  
"That's alright," the child replies, "we'll keep you anyway."  
"You rascal!" Andrea chuckles, tickling the girl's side.

A few minutes later, when Andrea comes back with drinks for the three Priestlys, Miranda briefly takes ahold of the brunette's warm hand while lovingly locking her eyes (and Andrea still stands by her idea that those blue, mesmerizing eyes completely bewitched her, all those months ago) with her girlfriend's gentle, doe-like ones. "I am so thankful you're right beside me, in all of this."  
"What- a trip to Orlando with two very excited girls?"  
"Well, that too." the Editor acknowledges.  
"Fear not, my Love," Andy says, squeezing the hand in hers, "I'll be in charge of the parks."

Before walking away to cater to the next passenger, Andrea leans forward one last time to place a kiss on Miranda's forehead along with a whisper of _'I'll always be by your side."_

 _Yes, I would certainly marry the shit out of her.  
_Little does Andrea know that Miranda Priestly has been ogling the perfect engagement ring for a while, now.

19b.

Turns out, theme parks with two very energetic ten years olds is quite the experience.

Andrea had requested the week off so that she could enjoy the trip and fly back to New York with her family while Miranda had put Nigel in charge of handling all Runway affairs that didn't require the Editor-in-Chief immediate attention.  
Caroline and Cassidy were over the moon at the idea of spending a whole uninterrupted week with their favorite people.

Days were spent jumping from park to park, packing in as many rides as possible along with all kind of junk food -much to Miranda's chagrin.   
Emily, efficient as ever, had made reservations for a suite at one of the Disney properties, arranged transportation to and from the Universal Studios and purchased passes for both the Studios and all of the Disney World parks.

The Twins loved, as expected, the Wizarding World sections, in particular. Miranda, on her part, seemed enamored with Magic Kingdom ( _'I have the best memories of taking the Girls here, when they were four. Caroline refused to take off her Cinderella dress and Cassidy cried her eyes out when I told her she couldn't shower with her Minnie ears on'_ ) while Andy claimed to be impartial because each single park had its peculiarity and exciting rides.

Nights, well, the nights were quiet with the Twins falling asleep early, exhausted after hours of thrill and fun, lulled to sleep by movies playing on the tv.  
Well, nights were quiet for the children.   
Andrea and Miranda spent most of the dark hours between each other arms (and legs), exploring their bodies over and over again, memorizing every single inch of each other with every soft stroke and arousing nip.   
No matter how long they had been together, the countless time they had made love, the way Andrea knew well how to touch Miranda in _that_ particular way while sucking right under her jaw and no matter that Miranda was now able to distinguish her partner's moans- it all felt familiar and comfortable and just impossibly thrilling.

At some point during the trip, while Miranda and the children were having a late lunch at the Hog's Head, Andrea excused herself to go make a work call outside. Ten minutes later, the woman was back with a handful of paper bags and a wide grin.   
Each Priestly was handed one while the brunette kept one for herself. "Go on, open them."

Andrea's newest phone lockscreen has ever since been a picture of Caroline and Cassidy proudly showing off their brand new tshirts adorned with their respective Houses' crests; Miranda, on the side, clad in a Slytherin tee and Andrea herself, wearing a Ravenclaw dark tank top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd appreciate any feedback on the story and, particularly, this latest chapter's flow and content.  
> i have more ideas to expand this world but i also thrive on support so, leave a word in the comment? 
> 
> this chapter was brought to you by lots of SZA, Purity Ring and Frank Ocean.


	5. 20;23b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loads of fluff (and i do mean LOADS) and a little angst.  
> a lot happens and relationships move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content-packed scenes, people.  
> i've finally managed to write some angst (no trigger warnings needed, imo but, just in case, part 22 and 22b are the specific ones), added a little token character from another universe plus, it's also pride month so i couldn't ignore that now, could i?
> 
> no beta'd, we misspell like real desperate authors.

_20._

_Flight CA227 to New York JFK will start boarding shortly at gate twelve._

New Orleans has always held a special spot in Miranda's heart, ever since she was a young girl. Not that she could exactly pinpoint why or how that had happened but whenever the occasion to visit the city arose, the woman was more than content to indulge and spend the extra day to enjoy the place with no work commitments rushing her.   
Well, the place _and_ Cafe du Monde's beignets.

This specific trip had been a rather short one, a touch and go of sort. Nigel and Emily had followed along and so did a few other Runway crew members.  
Miranda had planned for the June issue to feature a special spread focusing on Pride Month which required an extremely peculiar shoot that was so crystal clear in Miranda's head but the (now former) incompetent photographer failed to bring to life in his work. Consequently, the woman had hired one of the newest yet, simply put, astoundingly talented professionals out there -Adena El-Amin-, gathered the bests among the Runway staff and flew them all out to salvage one of the most important issues of the year.

Needless to say, Adena was now, officially, a Runway employee who Miranda could only hope to keep around for a long while to come.

_Flight CA227 to New York JFK is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

The First Class cabin is pretty much crowded with Runway's people, on this flight as it frequently happened when a big shoot was the reason for the work trip.   
It had only been three days but, honestly, Miranda couldn't wait to be back in her own kitchen, with the three most important people in her life.

"Miranda." Adena's gentle voice greets her, as the younger woman sits down in the adjacent seat.  
"Adena." Miranda nods, politely."I'm very pleased you've accepted the position at Runway."  
"Honestly," the girls replies, with a grin, "only a fool would refuse a job at such an important publication."  
"I was of the impression that our line of work would be, ah, not exactly _your thing_."   
_Your 'thing'. Andrea must be really rubbing off on me.  
_"Yes, you are indeed correct." Adena's warm, inquisitive eyes easily lock on Miranda's much icier ones, a little smile curving her lips. "I've come to realize, though, that Runway will give me the opportunity to challenge myself, my abilities and that having such a different style could only be beneficial to both my growth as a photographer and the magazine itself."  
"All valid points," Miranda acknowledges, with a hint of glee for having found such a talent before anybody else.

A little over an hour later, Emily has busied herself with some blockbuster movie (while nibbling at the twix bar she's grown to regularly order and intrinsically link to flying), Nigel has unceremoniously dozed off along with most of the cabin.  
"Miranda," Adena politely interrupts the Editor's current review of the Book, "I was hoping I could get your input on something."  
Lowering the privacy panel, Miranda notices the laptop opened on the tray and what looks like a pictures library on the screen.  
"Yes."  
"We have a great amount of beautiful shots of which pretty much any could be included in the spread," the photographer explains, professionally. "I would appreciate it if you could take aquick look and give me an overall opinion."  
"I see."  
"I will send all the files to you and your staff, once we're back and I have edited the shots. Though, a general feedback from you could help the process."  
Naturally switching to Editor-in-Chief mode, Miranda stretches her arms to accept the offered device.

Miranda Priestly is painstakingly thorough. Adena knew this, she had heard rumors and she has also worked on a shoot with the woman but _this_ certainly isn't a quick glance at her work.  
Then again, La Priestly couldn't have earned her position at Runway and, well, in the world of fashion without such an attention to detail and eye for uniqueness.

"Acceptable work, Adena," Miranda states, finally.   
And that was that; the blessing had come. Adena El-Amin is now well on her way to become _someone._

20b.

Sunday morning finds Miranda in the kitchen, mug of steaming coffee in hand and a bowl of fruit salad awaiting her lazy girls.  
"Good morning, Love," Andrea whispers sleepily, arms easily fitting around her girlfriend's hips as her mouth finds that favorite spot of hers, at the nape of Miranda's neck.  
Humming in contentment, the white-haired woman leans back, melting against Andy's torso. "Mh, good morning indeed," she murmurs, heart thumping and a pretty blush coloring her cheeks, even after all these months. "There's coffee in the pot."  
"Bless you, woman," Andrea replies, dragging herself to the machine.

After a few minutes of small talk (and stolen glances), Caroline and Cassidy finally join the two at the kitchen counter.  
"'Morning Mom," Cass greets, accepting Miranda's kiss on the forehead. "Hey, Andy."  
"About time, you sleepyheads," the brunette chuckles, winking at the children.  
"It's Sunday." Caroline states, matter of factly. "Good morning Mom and Andy," she adds, hugging them both in turns.

Juices poured and fruit salad devoured later, the Twins introduce the topic of _'what to do today'.  
_"Oh, I've already planned the whole days for us," Miranda informs them, sipping on her coffee.  
"You have?" Three voices yelp, at the same time.  
"Yes," Miranda confirms, a little smile blossoming on her lips. "Wear comfortable shoes and remember to bring a hat and sunglasses, Girls. Actually, same apply to you, Andrea."  
"Ouch," the Flight Attendant replies. "Where are we going?"  
"Go get ready," Miranda says, dodging the question, "all three of you."

On Monday, as expected, pictures of Miranda Priestly and her partner, along with her children,attending New York City Pride Parade are plastered all over the city and social medias.   
The unforgettable moments, though, the special ones, those are stored in the women's phones only.   
Cassidy and Caroline wearing silly rainbow tiaras; Andrea smiling wide for the camera, holding a _lesbian pride_ small flag; one twin busy admiring someone's bright blue, purple and pink hair while the other licks on a colorful icepop. Miranda's hands gently cupping Andy's neck, the brunette's arms around her waist, halfway to a kiss but completely lost in each others eyes.

That night, the two women stayed up for hours, thoroughly exploring each others body, languidly making love and whispering soft words of devotion and bliss.  
"I'm gonna send Adena a _thank you_ card for reminding you of the Parade," Andrea's voice mumble, hazily, "it has really been one of the best days of my life."  
Miranda's sleepy chuckle was the most perfect lullaby to drive the brunette into sleep.

21.

_Flight CA234 to Miami is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Nigel Kipling has a few rules he religiously stands by which have always done him good. Among them there is _'never go out for drinks the night before a work trip'_.  
Miranda had lured him, though. Miranda, Andy, Emily and Serena. And Louis, his not-officially-but-technically-boyfriend. He couldn't have refused.

Groaning, the man slumps down in his seat, closing his eyes shut off the bright cabin lights.  
"Mr Kipling," a familiar voice jolts him. "Any drink for you, today? Water, coffee. A vodka tonic, perhaps?" Andrea's polite yet mocking voice asks.  
"A big jug of death, please and thank you," he groans in response, rubbing his temples. "With ice."  
Laughing, the Flight Attendant pats his shoulder before walking to the galley.

Five minutes later the girls is back. On the small tray she places a glass of ice sparkling water, a steaming mug of coffee _'just the way you like it',_ a bag of chips and a Clif Bar.  
"Bless you," Nigel moans, sipping on the revitalizing beverage. "How come you're all chipper, though? You were there with us, last night."  
"Mr Kipling," Andrea replies, winking, "a lady doesn't reveal her secrets."  
"Meany."  
Chuckling lightly, the girl says, "I've been a flight attendant for years, Nige. I know how to handle myself, when I do know I'll be working the following day. Unlike someone. Besides, I haven't drank nearly as much as you guys."  
"Ugh. I hate you." Groaning once again in discomfort, he opens the protein bar and starts nibbling on it. "If i die on this plane, please tell Miranda I was the one who misplaced the Chanel purse in 1993 and consequently ruining the September spread. I don't wanna take that to the grave with me."  
"I'll make sure to save your soul," Andy laughs in response. "Now drink your coffee and get some rest."

22.

_Flight CA930 to Zurich is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

Andrea isn't so used anymore, as she had once been, to flying intercontinental. The stronger and more serious the relationship with Miranda became, the harder and frustrating dealing with being separated also did. Once she was officially moved in, well, it sort of marked a turning point for their newfound family.  
For the past several months the Flight Attendant had hardly ever worked the international routes and, when she did, she made sure to spend as little time as possible away from New York.

Today, though, she was on her way to Europe, much to all the Priestlys displeasure. Promises of original, delicious Swiss chocolate and a trip to Brighton Beach as soon as she came back made the _goodbyes_ a little less painful and for that, Andrea was grateful.

 _cass & caro: we'll miss you  
_ _cass & caro: will you miss us?  
_ _cass & caro: mom is always sad when you leave and we don't like it  
_ _andy: oh, sweethearts, i will you miss you all so SO much  
_ _andy: i promise i'll make it up to your mother  
_ _cass & caro: remember the chocolate! dark is mom's fave  
_ _andy: ;)  
_ _andy: girls, gotta go now. we're about to take off. love you lots and lots  
_ _cass & caro: love u too_

_andrea: i'll text you as soon as i land, gorgeous  
_ _miranda: please do  
_ _miranda: being without you is highly unacceptable  
_ _andrea: there's the priestly charm i love  
_ _miranda: i love you, andrea. have a safe flight.  
_ _andrea: i love you too_

The First Class cabin isn't particularly full, today, which is generally a good sign of a pleasant flight.  
Everything does go fairly smoothly, all in all. Jessica, Lucia and Soren are some of Andy's favorite people to work with; they all have been with Cerulean long enough to enjoy and appreciate a quiet and easy shift.

Everything goes smoothly until they're somewhere over the Atlantic and the first turbulence hits the aircraft.  
And then more and more, growing in intensity and frequency.

All crew members have been trained on dealing with all kind of accidents and atmospheric events which means they all swiftly shift into their most professional mode to try and be the reassuring presence the passengers need.  
_Fucking hell, I've never experienced a turbulence of this level. How was it possible for the pilots not to have noticed such a storm?!  
_Crying babies can be heard all throughout the aircraft along with murmured prayers and soft sobs.

 _'It's just a storm',_ Andrea keep telling herself, _'it'll be over soon'_.  
Whenever her gaze meets her colleagues', she knows they're all just repeating it in their head over and over again, like a mantra.

Suddenly, the plane shakes horribly and if she wasn't tightly tied in place by the seatbelt, Andrea would have probably been violently thrown to the side.  
_It's just a storm.  
__It'll be over soon.  
__Everything will be fine._

Andrea doesn't easily panic; she's never beenan overly sensitive or easily frightened person which, to be fair, is kind of a requirement to become a flight attendant and, so far, it had kept her sane even in the most difficult situations.

 _Miranda.  
_ _Miranda!  
_ _Cassidy, Caroline._

_Everything will be fine._

The overhead compartments open, revealing the oxygen masks.  
_It'll be over soon._

The aircraft shakes again, more violently than ever before.

_Miranda._

The cabin lights blinks on and off, every few seconds.   
Andrea looks at Jess, then Luce and Soren. They're all wearing the same mask of calm and professionalism but they all _know._ They all feel it.

 _Caroline, Cassidy.  
_ _Miranda._

22b.

"What do you mean _'you have no explanation'_?" Miranda shouts on the phone, all pretenses of coolness long forgotten. "It's a huge piece of metal equipped with all kind of tracking devices. You don't simply _'lose it'._ "  
"As I've already told you, Madam, we lost all contacts with the aircraft about forty minutes ago," the Cerulean Airlines employee replies, annoyance clear in his voice. "They got caught amidst an unexpected storm. As I've already explained, several times, this kind of thing happens, Madam. Not frequently, mind you, but it won't be the first nor last time either."  
" Direct me to your supervisor." Miranda requests, harshly.

 _Andrea.  
_ _My Andrea._

"I am the supervisor, Madam."  
"Your superior, then. Now."  
"Madam, I apologise but there's nobody you could talk to about such matters besides me," the man says, hardly bothered by the current events. "I suggest that you keep checking our app for updates, every now and then. Aside from that, I am afraid this is all Cerulean Airlines can offer as of now."  
"I will make sure to bring our conversation to the attention of the company's board next time they'll contact Runway to discuss our partnership," Miranda states, voice steady despite the shaking hands and weak legs. "You've been utterly unhelpful, Michael. This is highly unacceptable."

Two hours later Miranda finds herself pacing back and forth in the Cerulean Elite Lounge, phone tightly held in her hand which she's been maniacally checking every two minutes afraid to miss any call.  
Melanie, the receptionist, had tried to reassure her and calm her down. Rather unsuccessfully.  
Caroline and Cassidy were, thankfully, spending the night at a friend's house, completely unaware of recent events for which Miranda is more than glad.

Melanie's voice suddenly brings her back to reality. "Miss Priestly?"   
Rushing to the counter, Miranda tries her hardest to contain the overwhelming dread that has been slowly taking over her mind and body for the past few hours.  
"Miss Priestly," Melanie starts, slightly unsure of how to pass the information, "the aircraft has been found. The pilots have managed to contact the control center."  
"Oh."  
"They're currently flying above Ireland and-"  
"Book me on the next flight to Zurich."  
"Miss Priestly-"  
"This instant." Miranda growls.  
"Of course."

Once the reservation is finalised and Miranda is about to move to collect her handbag and head to the designated gate, Melanie surprises the woman by gently placing a warm hand on top of hers still trembling one. "She is doing well. You'll see for yourself soon enough. Andy is okay; everything is fine."  
"I-" the silver-haired woman tries.  
"Tell her I said _hello."_ The receptionist adds, with a little smile.  
Nodding slightly, Miranda turns to leave. "Thank you," she simply offers, hoping that the employee will understand how much she means it.

Later that night, lost in a big, comfortable bed, somewhere in a foreign city, Andrea and Miranda hold onto each other like a lifeline, weeping together before making love over and over again.

23.

_Flight CA224 to San Francisco is now boarding. First Class passengers, welcome on board. Business and Economy class passengers, please hold for further instructions._

When Andrea had asked Emily for a favor, the British woman certainly wasn't expecting to be dragged into such a mess.  
Serena, on the other hand, had happily jumped onboard right away, pushing her girlfriend to arrange flights and juggle reservations around with the incentive of very much enjoyable _rewards_.  
And now, here they are.

"Miranda," the First Assistant says, "Colette has been informed of your visit; the driver is awaiting at the baggage claim and I've also confirmed all of your reservations."  
Simply nodding in response, the Editor doesn't look up from the iPad in her hands.  
Nonplussed, the red-haired continues with the stream of informations. "I've booked your usual suite at the Westin and made sure your preferred bedding, lotion and wine will be awaiting for you."  
"Thank you," Miranda replies, distractedly.  
"Uh-" still unused to the, now customary -thanks to Andrea's push for the two of them to build a personal relationship outside of the office- words, Emily nods feigning indifference. "Of course."

23b.

The ride from the airport to Union Square seemed endless due to the traffic and the other incompetent drivers on the streets. Finally stepping into the elevator, Miranda pulls her phone from the purse to check for missed notifications.  
Oddly enough, there was no text from Andrea nor the Girls. She figured her favorite people were probably busy with movie night or something of the sort.

Opening the door to the suite, Miranda distractedly pulls the light jacket off before stepping off the black Miu Miu pumps.  
Turning around, her eyes instantly fills with tears, mouth agape and hands over her heart.   
"Andrea," the woman whispers.   
Warm hazel meet ocean blue, never faltering, never wandering.  
"Hi," Andy greets, her smile ridiculously wide and bright. "My Love, I hope you had a pleasant flight."  
"I can honestly say I have no memory whatsoever of it, right now."  
"Always the charmer, Priestly, aren't you?" Andrea chuckles, approaching her girlfriend.  
"It's a gift," the older woman replies.  
Gently pulling on a silky red blouse, the brunette wastes no time in catching those _oh so inviting_ lips with her own, melting into the body now holding her.

After several minutes filled with words and gestures full of devotion, Andrea pulls away, moving to the middle of small living area.  
"Miranda," she calls, softly.  
"Andrea?"  
Reaching for her slacks back pocket, Andy's eyes never leave her partner's lighter ones.

  
Holding something in her hand, Andrea slowly takes a step forwards, taking ahold of Miranda's hand.   
"Love," she starts, voice gentler than ever, "you are the most breathtaking woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet."  
Miranda's heart is thumping so hard she's afraid she might just collapse on the spot.  
"Miranda Priestly, your strength, confidence and witty mind have bewitched me like I could not believe was even possible," the girl says, eyes full of affection and promises. "You gifted me the honor to be a part of your world; to get to know the loving and tender woman hidden behind the aloof Editor-in-Chief and, god, I've completely fallen in love with you, Miranda. Each and every side of you, Love."  
Trembling, the white-haired woman uses her free hand to dab the tears on her cheeks. "Oh, Andrea."  
"You brought so much joy in my life, Miranda. You and your Girls, you've all taken over my heart and I would never have it any other way."  
The mention of the two little rascals bring the sweetest of smiles on both women's lips.

"So, Miranda Priestly," Andy whispers, eyes glued to her girlfriend's, "will you marry me?"  
There, in Andrea's palm, rest a Damiani tiny velvety rich royal blue box safely holding the most exquisite of rings. White gold band, topped with a pear shaped diamond surrounded by two smaller round gems, one on each side.   
Stunned, Miranda is, probably for the first time in her life, left speechless.   
"Andrea," she finally manages to stutter. "Yes! Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Throwing herself into Andrea's waiting arms, Miranda hides her face in the crook of her fiancée's neck. _Her fiancée!  
_Regaining some composure, the older woman happily offers her left hand for Andy to put the gorgeous ring on the appropriate finger.   
"There," the brunette murmurs, pulling the hand to her lips to place the softest of kisses on the top of it. "Perfect."

After a few minutes of Miranda admiring the piece of jewelry and Andrea admiring _her fiancée,_ the latter suddenly turns around calling out _'Girls, you may now come in'_.  
In an instant, the women find themselves with arms full of two very excited and overjoyed red-heads.  
"See, Andy," Cassidy says, after a long group hug, "we told you there was no reason to worry."  
Chiming in, her twin decides to add to the teasing. "Duh. It's not like we could have told you that but Mom has already picked a ring for you, too."  
"I-" Andrea stutters, "she wat?" Turning to Miranda she adds, "you what? You sneaky woman!"  
"Not nearly as sneaky as you, it seems."

Later, much later, once the children have gone to sleep in the adjacent room, expensive champagne drunk and engagement thoroughly celebrated, Andrea and Miranda lie in the middle of the bed, as close as possible to each other.  
"I do have a ring for you," Miranda murmurs, tenderly caressing Andy's cheek.  
"I hope you're not upset I've ruined a possible big proposal plans."  
Shaking her head, the older woman leans forward, once again catching soft, plump lips. "Andrea, Love," she says, "please believe me when I say this has been one of the very best moments of my whole life. I couldn't imagine anything more special and entirely perfect."

Pushing a leg between Miranda's thigh, the girl cradles her partner's head, pulling the silky snowy-white locks to expose more of her long, inviting neck. Latching her mouth onto the woman's pulse point, Andy presses her leg against Miranda's center harder, heart swelling with love with every new moan escaping her lover.

_Oh, yes, entirely perfect indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you are all well and safe, with everything going on at the moment. please, take care.
> 
> i bet you guys were expecting Miranda to be the one proposing, weren't you? ha!
> 
> comments, kudos and any feedback are always greatly appreciated. if the response is positive, i might expand this universe even further.

**Author's Note:**

> first Mirandy fic but i've recently fallen in love with the ship and this idea has hit me right away. 
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com
> 
> i've made a moodboard for this story that you can find here: https://whosophia.tumblr.com/post/190861360087/love-is-in-the-air-by-whosophia-andy-works-as-a


End file.
